<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Time Will Tell [Futureshipping] by SilverDraconequus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481063">Only Time Will Tell [Futureshipping]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDraconequus/pseuds/SilverDraconequus'>SilverDraconequus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDraconequus/pseuds/SilverDraconequus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are my brother. My twin. Its hard to bear this Creature. Seeing you grow like this. Im happy. But it also hurts. I'm sorry." ~Krux</p><p>walk onto the journey of redemption, love, drama, brotherly hatred, and more. where Acronix tries to find his way back to the light again. even if his brother despised it. Cyrus founded an attachment to the time twin, but due to everything, he questions if he would see him again. or if he would have to abandon the feelings to move on from Acronix.</p><p>main shipping: Futureshipping (Cyrus x Acronix)</p><p>This is a Redemption AU of Acronix and Krux. Though mainly focused around Acronix and his side of things. Reshares and Support are greatly appreciated!</p><p>everything not fully exact on the season "Hands of Time". It starts off in the actual season itself before it ventures off to its own story line.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Acronix/Cyrus Borg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a mature book. Viewers take their own risk with reading this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>There is a legend, where </b>
    <b>the</b>
    <b> elemental twins of time was merely no more</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>As of mean, they was not elemental masters </b>
    <b>anymore</b>
    <b>. Thanks to garmadon and wu for </b>
    <b>stripping</b>
    <b> them of </b>
    <b>their</b>
    
    <b>powers</b>
    <b>.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Having the two merely be regular men now.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>But though, when the twins followed the time blades, Wu knew the exact time they would return. But never knew, far off, that Krux </b>
    <b>never</b>
    <b> successfully went </b>
    <b>through</b>
    <b> the temperal </b>
    <b>vortex</b>
    <b>.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Acronix however, successfully manage</b>
    <b> to break through </b>
    <b>the</b>
    <b> vortex. But though he was put into a deep sleep </b>
    <b>shortly</b>
    <b> 10 </b>
    <b>minutes</b>
    <b> later.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>In the time to take for his return.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Krux started a evil master plan. To seek revenge on the masters. And to await his twins return.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Hoping</b>
    <b> to see him soon...</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Not 40 years </b>
    <b>from</b>
    <b> now...</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A voice called out....</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It awoken Acronix from his deep slumber, yet he felt like he never fell asleep. He heard the voice call out again, but more faint. "Acronix, darling wake up. It's time" the voice said. Sounding like a female.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Huh..? Who are you?!" The male yelled, startled by the voice. Though no response. "It's time.." the female voice said. Though before he had time to say anything, a portal opened up below him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh now I see what you mean" he muttered. He allowed himself to fall through as a beam of blue and green light. Coming and crashing down, but still landed on his feet.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Looked around the old monastery, being surrounded by green and blue lightning, with a faint glow of the colors that circled around him for a short time. "This place surly gotten a beating while I was gone" he admitted.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Just on time Acronix" a voice said behind him, he knew the voice all too well. "Wu, you know I am never late" Acronix said as he turned to him on the metal plating of his boots.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"And you seem to change your attire while stuck in time" Wu mentioned. Which the time twin looked down at his clothing. Which was different than what he knew. "Guess could say I'm a knight of time" he said with a grin. Pulling his mask over his head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"But you shouldn't have came here alone, Wu. That was foolish mistake" he said lowly. Which Wu readied out his staff. "Could say the same for you, as your brother is not here". "And nor is your precious Garmadon" the two only glared at each other. Before Acronix took admit to land a first hard blow on Wu. Thus breaking out a fight between the Master and time twin.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Acronix landed on the weakened roof that still stood up, his pale golden eyes never failed to shun in the light. Wu landed on the roof and caught Acronix off guard with nearly pushing him off the ledge. Making him drop his weapon and trying to balance himself out.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Woah woah!!" He practically yelled before he was stopped by his cape being pulled back to balance him out. "This could end In two ways. With the fate of your brother or that you yield." Wu said. Acronix looked down at the ground far below. He sighed In defeat. "I yield.." he muttered, though a time blade came crashing down, causing a time bubble to spread out fast, making everything skip a whole minute.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Acronix took the liberty out of Wu being puzzled to grab the time blade and strike his staff with it, but he felt a energy surge run through him and he used the blade again to send the man back. Leaving a green electric field around the older man.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Acronix grinned at the power surging through him. "A powerful blow, the effects are devastating...guess I'll call it, the time punch!" He said with a massive grin. Wu weakly sat himself up against the wall. Using his staff to give him the strength to fully get up. "I've...made a mistake...." he muttered weakly. "it was, you shouldn't of challenged me 40 years ago, nor today." Acronix said. he walked to Wu, expecting him not to do anything. but Wu surprised him by using his spinjitzu to knock the time twin back.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><br/>Acronix growled when he finally managed to land on his feet. Though he sprinted at the older man and tried to attack him with the blade. But Wu was swifter than he lead on. Even with the two continued to battle, Acronix still had victory. Sending Wu over the edge but Wu manage to catch onto a thick root.</p>
</div><p><br/>"As they say. If the time punch doesn't get ya, the fall will....well no body says that, but they should" Acronix said and mumbled the last bit to himself. Before he left Wu alone to fall to his own demise. Though he felt regret with doing it. But knowing if his brother founded out he had sparred Wu, he would have his own troubles.</p><p>But he heard something from above, a engine at the matter. He looked up and his eyes widen. "I dont believe it...the legendary destiny's bounty? Whats a flying 200 year old ship doing here?" He basically questioned himself.</p><p>Though he watched a blue clothing wearing male drop down by the anchor. Acronix quietly watched the ratherly short male as he walked over. "Hey, have you seen a man, yeigh tall, long white beard, that goes by the name of Wu?" The male said.</p><p>Though the short freckled brung out his nunchucks. Acronix raised a brow. "No?" He said, merely a question. But he knew the ninja sawn the battle marks. "Oh really? Judging by the slash marks. It seems like you have." The male said lowly, the chains on the nunchucks now had lightning sparking out of them.</p><p>Acronix instantly knew he was a descendant of the master of lightning. He took the liberty to kick the male back. Though the ninja quickly jumped in the air, shooting out a large wave of electricity at the time twin.</p><p>Who dodged it in time, but though he used the time blade to his advantage, making him disappear and reappear behind the ninja. "Missed me" he taunted and kicked the ninja to the ground roughly. Though once the two started to get into a fight, and him having the ninja to the ground. Quite a few more came down from the ship. "Theres more-?" He muttered.</p><p>Though he dodged a green energy ball, which he never had experienced that before.  Acronix looked at the green one shocked, though it only showed through his mask eye holes. Which wasn't much by the designs around his eyes.</p><p>"Thats something I've never experienced before..and I know the elemental masters..." he whispered to himself, but though the robotic ninja threw his shurikens at him, blocking each with the blade. He took the liberty to throw them back at a sharper and faster pace.</p><p>Which caught everyone off guard as they scrambled to get away from the blades. That now stuck to the ground with no one harmed. Though he felt a wave of electricity ran though him.</p><p>Acronix let out a small huff as he dropped down, the electric waves did went to the blade, so his arm felt really numb. "What did you do with Wu?!" The red one yelled. Which Acronix looked up at him quietly. He chuckled. "He is somewhere, but I don't expect you to find him." He muttered.</p><p>He used the time blade once again to disappear and behind them, using the remaining power it still had to create a small shockwave to knock them back, in a fast forward pace though. He let out a small chuckle, seeing the ninjas on the ground. He dodged a fireball from the fire ninja, that caught the old building on fire once again.</p><p>"Can't this place get a break?!" the blue one practically yelled. "fire power, I've encountered one of you before" Acronix mentioned to the fire ninja. Who his eyes widen. "You've meet my  father?!" he practically yelled, which had Acronix to simply grin. "Of course i did' he simply said. But though he dodged another fire ball that was shot at him from anger of the fire ninja.</p><p>He simply jumped onto a stabled platform he turned to the ninjas and waved the blade that was on his hand. "Ninjas, come out and play~", he taunted them with a smirk, which had Amyiah and Zena shiver in fear. They mainly stayed behind because one vs 6 is practically enough. "Ninjas, come out and plaay!~" Acronix taunted them again in a more creepier voice.</p><p>Though Amyiah had a 'smart' idea, well it was to her, she decided to leap onto the stabled platform, but she had small trouble with getting up. But of course she managed. Standing a few feet away from Acronix, on the same level. The others below just realized of where she went. They did try to convince her to get down and away from him, but she refused.</p><p>"Best to listen to your friends, or else you would end up like them" Acronix said to her with a frown. Though she did not listen of course, why would anyone expect her to listen? She walked up to him with a innocent look before she gave him a tight hug. She didn't mind about the armor that practically would of hurt her.</p><p>Acronix tensed up by her sudden hug, he couldn't even move his arms due to her, let alone use the time blade to get away, because of it would only just bring her with him. He looked to the ninjas for help, but once they realized whats going on, they only shook their heads.</p><p>Acronix had a face of betrayal before he raised barely his hand and had himself disappear for a emergency exit, sighing in relief that she didn't come with. He looked back at the flames before he headed down the stairs. Going to meet his brother finally after 40 years....</p><p>Acronix arrived at the Museum just barely on time. Krux waited for him in the main hall of storage, where things had not been put into display in the main gallery. "Where have you been?" Krux asked of him, though Acronix did take his mask down and looked at him with a small smile. "Had ninja trouble, clearly things have changed sense the last time i was here", he had said to Krux. He waited patiently till his brother finally took off the disguise, wearing the clothing that is typically under their armor they would wear.</p><p>Krux walked to him and gave his slightly younger brother, which Acronix gratefully hugged him back. "I've got big plans for us brother" Krux said with a small smirk, which Acronix returned with a small grin. "Can't wait to hear it brother.." he said, though he hoped its nothing bad. Let alone to hurt anyone else than what he had already caused....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though with Krux gone for now, Acronix was left to explore the place, but though strictly was told to wear today's clothing. So that the ninjas wouldn't easily spot him. Though the clothing that his brother provided, he didn't exactly like as he felt it didn't suit his personality. Krux thought it would be best for him sense that it was all he really had.</p><p>Though Acronix did wear the clothing, a buttoned up white shirt and black pants. Though he did feel fancy in them. Although he did went out and to explore the city, instantly he was amazed by the technology that he saw. His brother didn't wan't him to go outside just yet, but of course being younger, he disobeyed those simple rules from his brother. He walked around the city for what seems like hours. Though he did took the time to get a new shirt, which was a dark gray turtle neck with long sleeves. Which he instantly fell in love by the attire he now wore. He quietly thanked his brother for accidentally leaving money in the pockets of the pants.</p><p>He got to a ridiculously tall building, which he had to tilt his head all the way up just to try to see the top, but though that was practically impossible for him sense he was on the ground. Though he looked back to the main door. "Now or never" he said to himself as he walked up the steps, and through the building doors. He was meet with a lovely smell of Vanilla and Lavender mix. He gratefully welcomed the smell and the warmth. It basically reminded him of his mother, who he frowned at the thought of her passing. "Hello, welcome to Borg tower, do you have an appointment, meeting, or came to make an appointment with Cyrus Borg?" A female said to him. Which he looked at her confused. "Who?" he basically asked, but what really caught him off guard was that she was metal. Metal mostly, besides for her silver//metallic hair, wearing a purple dress that had half of her chest showing, though it only showed the purple markings leading up to a specific spot on her chest.</p><p>No, she didn't had any actual female boobs, as whoever created her didn't intend for that for her. "Cyrus Borg, the intelligent mastermind behind all of today's time technology. The Inventor inspired by the famous Dr. Julien. Who created the first two nindroid's, who is today's elemental hero's. Along with the rest of the ninja force. Zane and Zena Julien." The female said, like she was programmed to say the exact lines. Acronix just looked at her confused. "I'm sorry..I'm not really up to date with today's time." Acronix said shamefully, which the female tilted her head, puzzled.</p><p>"Oh no worries! I will be grateful to help you, if you would allow me to Mr..." "Acronix" Acronix replied to her with a soft smile. She smiled back at him. "Alright Mr. Acronix, the names P.I.X.E.L" she said to him, she motioned him to follow, which he did. She showed him around the building, giving him a specialized tour. Sense he was very well intrigued of what everything was that was technology based. Though she assumed he came from some tribe that never seen anything modern before.</p><p>Even with giving him a phone to keep, out of her kindness, which he gratefully thanked her for, even hugging her in the process. Acronix felt happy for basically having a new friend in this strange place that was now Ninjago. Though he couldn't have it any less. He listened to her of when she talked about her friends, how they saves Ninjago many of times, how she was apart of stopping the overlord, and much more. Though it's been well passed 30 minutes to a near hour, and P.I.X.E.L had forgotten to meet her father up stairs at the 100th floor for a meeting.</p><p>"P.I.X.E.L?" called out a male voice, which caught both of their attentions. Pixel looked at Cyrus and instantly realized. "oh my, I'm so sorry father, I completely forgotten about meeting you upstairs!" she said in a worried tone, which Cyrus waved her off with a soft smile. "It's alright Pixel, I believe you had made a new friend?" The intelligent man said, looking to Acronix. Though Acronix felt like he had no voice when he saw Cyrus. But he didn't think much about what his heart was telling him. "Yes I did father" Pixel said with a bright smile. "The names Acronix" the male said, finally managing to.</p><p>"The pleasure of meeting you Acronix, I'm Cyrus Borg, which you probably would already know that by now" Cyrus said with a slight nervous smile. "Actually no, I don't know a lot about today's time sense..." Acronix trailed off, he remembered he was in disguise. "Sense I've practically been under a rock this whole time" he said in a joking manner, hoping the two would not question him for his sudden pause.</p><p>"Haha, well, my assistant, well daughter could inform you about what has been going on. Better than what I can honestly" Borg said with a smile that practically melted Acronix's heart. Acronix smiled at him. "She has been telling me a lot about what has happened. I really appreciate the kindness of you" he said to Pixel, who faintly blushed and giggled. "Awe, just doing my job sir!" She said joyfully.</p><p>Acronix really could feel a bond brewing between them. And he liked it though he looked down at the watch he kept with him, though he took a moment to look at him and his brother. He smiled before he looked at the time. "Oh no- my brother would be mad at me if I don't return home now-" he said as he realized. Getting up from his seat. "It was nice meeting you, Acronix. Remember you are always welcome here" Cyrus said to him. Which made the time twin smile. He thanked them both for the hospitality before he rushed out of the building.</p><p>Acronix ran towards where he remembered was the Museum. Looking at his watch, seeing it was practically a few minutes before 8, which had him at a slight panic. His brother did leave the back door open for only him so he could get in without going though the front. He opened the door that was left open and walked inside, shutting the door and tried to figure how to lock it, though it was quite simple by him switching a knob over. "Where have you been? you barely just made it here. In fact where did you get that shirt?" He could hear his brother questioning him. Which had him turn around in a mere instant. "Oh! I've made a new friend! I lost track of time when I was talking to her" the younger brother said with a innocent smile. Which had Krux cock an eyebrow. "A her? So you made a female friend so quickly?" Krux mentioned, which had his brother to nod at it. "Her name is Pixel--" "PIXEL?! As in the ninjas associate?!" Krux now sounded a bit ticked off, which had Acronix wimp down in fear.</p><p>"Y-yeah? And she introduced me to her father, Cyrus", the younger male said. Which now had Krux to be a bit more mad. But he eventually had himself calmed down. "Well It's good that you meet Cyrus Borg. Because we are going to need him for our plan." The older Latino <em><b>(this is a small headcanon i have for the time twins due to my design for them)</b></em> said as he walked to the hidden door and pulled back the seat to open the door. Quietly walking inside the room and had his brother tailed behind him. "You never really told me your plan" Acronix said to his brother with a questionable look. His brother turned to him. "I will tell you once i got everything set up", he said with a small grin, which had Acronix smile at the thought.<br/><br/></p><p>Though back with Borg and Pixel, merely after Acronix left. "So he doesn't know what has been going on?" Cyrus questioned as they headed inside the elevator. "No father, he always asked questions about what everything was and how they worked. Almost like he was stuck in the past or something." Pixel said as she crossed her arms, allowing her father to press the button to the top floor. "Well if he ever does come back, mind having him come to the office? I feel like i could help him with getting up to date with today's time!" Cyrus said with a joyful tone, which had her giggling. "Of course, certainly I know he would love that" she commented back to him. "Though I wonder if his brother is the same way. Or that he has been in the city for some time and Acronix finally traveled here to meet him again." She said at what was at the top of her head. "Well we wont know for certain, and I don't believe it would be a logical question to ask him currently" Cyrus said as he put his hands together on his lap. "Of course father", Pixel said with a soft smile. </p><p>Though they don't know what they have just got themselves into.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acronix listened carefully to his brother when was describing his plan. Though his mind tailed off once he did mention about Cyrus. He was still yet confused about his emotions, mainly with the inventor. As he thought more about the male, the more he drowned out his brothers' voice. But he was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he got tapped on the shoulder by Krux. He quickly looked at him and gave a nervous smile. "What's on your mind brother? You seemed distracted since you got back." Krux said in a slightly worried tone. Acronix shrugged it off. "It's nothing brother", he said with a smile.</p><p>Krux picked up the helmet and turned around to Acronix, who he gave a puzzled look. "Soon enough, we will turn today's generation back to Its pre-modern glory." He said with a bright grin, Acronix let out a small oooh, "I like that-" He said as he reached for the helmet, which Kruck quickly moved it away. "It's not for us", he simply said as he walked to the pod that held the snakes. Acronix took his attention to the pod and looked back at his brother once he wondered what he was doing. Though he did break the pod, allowing snakes to slither out and form into some being that was just entirely made out of snakes. Acronix looked at it amused.</p><p>"Meet the Vermillion Warrior, soon enough we will have just enough that we need for our final plan to succeed," Krux said with a grin. Though despite him trying to get the full plan out, Acronix suddenly turned his attention to the small phone he was given. "Where did you get that--?" He questioned his brother. "Oh! it was a gift! Just look at how many buttons you can press on a flat glass that does different things!" Acronix said joyfully. Which had Krux facepalm. "Please don't tell me you are going to get distracted with that horrid device" Krux practically pleaded. Though it didn't seem to catch the slightly younger males' attention.</p><p>"This is like magic! How can they create something this tiny and it does whatever you press it to do!" He went on about how great the device is, which had Krux quietly growling.</p><p><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p><br/>Krux had made a plan to get the best inventor there is, Cyrus Borg, but though with the public constantly around him. Certainly, it was not an easy job, and he knew it all too well. As Krux looked down at the man who was getting ready for his big presentation, his brother decided to come up with a small idea. "Brother, why not I disguise as a regular Civilian and lure borg away? Since he is kinda friends with me, surely he would like to talk," Acronix suggested. Though merely he wanted to see the many 'magical' tools today's time have in store for him. Krux thought about it. "Well, that isn't a bad idea. Though I still will have the vermillion warrior sent out if you don't get him away from everyone in time before the ninjas get him" he said, without another thought about the true meaning.</p><p>Later on, Acronix arrived at the sight where borg would be, he adored the turtle neck attire, he felt himself with it. He quietly walked to the other people, quite amazed by the amount of 'glowing glass metal slabs' there was. Quietly he went around everyone so he had more space to see what's up front. Though he felt an uneased feeling in his chest, he wasn't certain what it was since he never experienced it. He quietly stared at borg, feeling his heart pumping against his chest. If today's time was still like anything from what he was used to, certainly feeling this way would put him into a lot of shame.</p><p>'What is this feeling...?' The time twin thought, it felt like nothing else mattered around him, but only the male that was talking with a smile to win any heart. A confident smile that basically shows he loved the attention of others. "Acronix!" Yelled his brother. Acronix shook his head and turned on his earpiece. "Yes?" The other twin questioned. "I ain't got all day" the younger twin barked. Which Acronix frowned. He hated how his brother talked to him like this. Though he looked at borg once more, to see him presenting the device he just released. Acronix basically became love-struck. His posture relaxed and he softly smiled at the male. Though he didn't know why he was acting this way. Merely didn't know what this was.</p><p>"Give me a bit more time to lure him away brother, I can't exactly do it now", he said to his earpiece. Though he only heard a grumble from his brother. "Waited 40 years for this, don't pester me with waiting any longer. But only this once." Krux grumbled to him, crossing his arms from afar. Which had him to bring down his binoculars. Acronix smiled at his victory and turned off the earpiece. But he let out a terrified squeak when his arm was suddenly grabbed and pulled to the side. Which Krux did not see at the time. "Calm down, it's just me", Pixel said with a soft smile. "Oh- god you did scare me for a second there. I thought I was being kidnapped", Acronix admitted, putting a hand on his chest.</p><p>"Certainly I wouldn't do a good job at kidnapping someone taller than myself", Pixel joked, which had the time twin to chuckle. "Now, what did you pull me aside for?", He asked of her. "Cyrus wants you to know that you are welcomed at the Borg tower, any friend of mine is a friend of his." She said. Though Acronix did felt a bit upset due to the plan he had to follow. "If you want, since you have much to discover, would you like to see what we have in the store?" Pixel questioned, which highly grew his interest. He nodded in excitement. But though it didn't last long with the very vermillion warrior alerting everyone. Acronix looked at Pixel before he ran off. Merely to get changed out of the clothing and to retrieve his primary armor and clothing wear. "And to say to give you more time to lure him...Don't expect me not to see you talking to Pixel." Krux said in the earpiece. Which had Acronix to frown.</p><p>He not only wanted to see the technology but did want to see Borg again. Well, he was going to see him soon anyway. Acronix picked up the time blade and looked at it before he put his mask on and transported next to his brother. He stayed silent as things went down at the store. Though Pixel was suddenly gone as well. 'Where is she?' Acronix thought. But though it was interrupted when the ninjas showed up. Even though with him fighting them personally, they still got their asses kicked by the warrior. Which had the twins to snicker by them arguing and such about who was going next or how to defeat it. But he did notice the robot taking Cyrus away from the scene. "The robot is taking Cyrus", Acronix mentioned. "I'm already on it", Krux said as he put his disguise on. Having Acronix teleport them both to the ally way.</p><p>Acronix waited at the side, as his brother told him to take out the droid once he had distracted them. "I...never expected to see you here..", Cyrus said in mere disbelief as he looked at Krux, "why are you-" The droid tried to say but he was quickly knocked out by a single punch of the blade. Acronix grabbed onto the handles of the wheelchair and pushed him away from the ally way. "Hey! let me go!", Borg protested though he knew he couldn't do anything due to being paralyzed from the hip down. Acronix did felt bad, but he looked to his brother that now caught up. "Good work, Acronix", Krux said, he knew that he said his brothers' name, as it was a side plan to demolish their friendship. "Brother shut up-", Acronix accidentally said, which had Cyrus tense up.</p><p>"So you played tricks on me and Pixel just to kidnap me?!", Cyrus said in disbelief. Which had Acronix to frown. "I will have to make sure that the ninjas are not following our tracks, take him back to the museum, and put tape over his chatter mouth". Krux said in annoyance before he stopped to deal with something of his own. "I-I'm sorry...I had to do what my older brother says...he is the only family I have left..", the time twin said. Though he didn't want to make matters worse. "But you DO have a voice, a choice in the matter. It's your choice to follow, not his-" "It wasn't my choice that's the thing! I want to help my brother out of this, even if it means to follow his rules..." The time twin argued back with the inventor.</p><p> </p><p>That now caused a disturbance in what he thought was their friendship...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Certainly the way back was awkwardly silent. No one had said a word to each other, let alone had Cyrus even made contact with the twins. Though to him, certainly they didn't look like twins. Because one was much older than the other, and twins looked alike. Well thats what he knows for sure.</p><p>Acronix did felt bad for having to do this to Cyrus. But there was nothing he could do to get out of it. He wanted to be his friend, learn what todays time had to bring, and just really get to know each other. But thanks to his brother, that was ripped away from him. But though Acronix turned his attention to the phone he was given. He just noticed that his screen saver was of him and Pixel. It made him frown, knowing what would happen if she figured out that he was behind this as well.</p><p>"Brother why must you be so caught up in that techno garbage!" Krux complained, which Acronix stuck out his tongue at him. "Atleast I'm not stuck in the ratchet past", he barked back at him with a small smirk. Krux looked at him in silence. "Ay- you know damm well that you was doing perfectly fine 40 years ago." Krux shot back at him. "That was before I discovered about this wonderful glowing visual glass!", Acronix said joyfully. Holding up the phone.</p><p>"How did you even GET that?!", Krux barked. "A gift, something I appreciate." Acronix said cheekily. Though it gotten to the point where krux tried to take the phone away. "Give it-", he said. "No-", Acronix shot back. They both completely forgot about Cyrus and everyone else that was with them as they get into their sibling argument. Krux tried getting the phone again, which Acronix held it up high and tilted back. "Acronix González! Give it here!" Krux said, annoyed and a bit frustrated. (It's what i have for their last name in my headcanon)</p><p>Acronix laughed as he jumped back onto the other side once Krux tried to swipe the phone away. "Why you little-", Krux was starting to say before he started to run at him. Acronix squealed in horror and ran away from him. Though he couldnt help but laugh at the fact that he was being chased for something so silly. Though Krux did put up a good chase as Acronix had a bit of a struggle to stay away from the older man. Though the others started to laugh in amusement.</p><p>Acronix tossed the phone to Cyrus before he picked up a sewer slug and threw it at Krux. Who now screamed in reaction and threw the slug to the ground. "The fuck- why did you throw THAT nasty thing at me?!", Krux barked, which had Acronix laughing his ass off. "Seeing, and hearing you scream like a little girl was the BEST thing I've ever heard and seen!" Acronix saigh through his laughter. Which Krux's face turned red with anger. "You are so lucky that we have captors, or else yours ass would been cussed out in Español". Krux said with a glare.</p><p>"Oh no, hermano is angry and going to use our native language on me", Acronix said in a slight sassy tone. Which had krux to have his eye twitch. "Watch it puta." Krux said lowly. Which Acronix only shrugged and took his phone back from Cyrus, through being kind about it, and started walking again. When Krux and Acronix was busy with each other, and that Cyrus had the phone. He couldn't help but take a look at the home and lock screen Acronix had. It was Acronix and pixal, practically it was the only photo he has besides the one that he took of Krux. That he tried to block his face out of.</p><p>Though when Acronix did take the phone back, Cyrus thought hard about his actions. Acronix wasn't trying to be the bad guy, he was just following what his older brother has planned. Which Cyrus still has very little known about it, even with him being apart a big role in their master plan. Though he did find it amusing how childish Acronix really was, like how he didn't mind others knowing what he would really be like. Let alone his massive love for technology. Though Cyrus thought, he may help Acronix with his phone. But he doesn't know if he should use his kindness even after what Acronix did.</p><p>But Acronix never intended on to hurt his only friends. But he wasn't sure if they was friends anymore. Acronix silently frowned, as he was a bit ahead of the others, no one really sawn his expression. All he could think about was the hurt expression Cyrus made when he founded out about it was him who knocked the robot out. It really did take a tole on him for quite a while. But it didn't take him a long time to realize they was now at the swamp.</p><p>Cyrus hated the smell that it radiated, even the other captives had to cover their noses. But the time twins was not effected, mainly because they had their masks on. "Vermillion warriors, take the builders to the factory. Blunk, Ragmunk, commince with phase two." Krux commanded, which everyone took their leave, leaving the time twins and Machia with Cyrus borg. "Seriously leaving that job two those dumbasses?" She questioned Krux, who he shushed her. "Of course. Gets them to do something then hiss at each other." Krux said as he followed his brother to the dome.</p><p>Acronix quietly pushed Cyrus, though he qas admiring his attire that he wore. It certainly suited him. The dark gray turtle neck sweater and the lighter gray coat over it, black jeans and socks, he loved the much darker shades than the brighter ones he was so known to wear with his brother. But he just noticed something that he haven't realized before. Cyrus had a robotic arm, how could he miss this tiny fact about him. Well now that he realize, he did had his hands together alot and one just looked like a fingerless glove at first glance.</p><p>Acronix has stopped so Krux could take Cyrus to a specialized area for the inverter. Krux stopped him at a table and walked to his brother while Machia watched him carefully. Which gave Cyrus a uneased feeling by her staring with those snake eyes of hers. Still wondering how a bunch of snakes could form into a creepy being.</p><p>"Alright, now that you are here. You are going to help us build a machine powerful enough to harness the time blades power to create a time vortex at free will." Krux said abrutly, placing down the blade, but kept it close. Cyrus looked at him with a unamused face. "What do you expect me to do?! With these limited- jankey tools, scrap metal, and rusty bolts! Don't get me started on the obsured idea!" Cyrus said with a small glare.</p><p>"I cannot do it", he said as he turned away with his arms crossed. Having a sassy attitude now. Which Krux was displeased about. "Back in our day, we used everything we could for building. No complaints or anything, that was craftsmanship", Krux said with a small glare. "I know you can build it, I've seen the works you've made within a year." Krux said as he placed both hands on the table, leaning slightly.</p><p>Cyrus cursed at himself for the stuff he had created. "Like I can build something that powerful, it would take months to make a perfectly working one!" Cyrus said, trying to lie his way out of this. He didn't want to be the cause of 'world destruction' or 'world domination'. "Like i believe you're story. You are going go work till you get this done. I've waited 40 years for this, don't expect much sleep.", Krux said lowly to him, to where Acronix couldn't hear.</p><p>Though Acronix slowly grew worried for Cyrus, mainly because Cyrus dropped his act after being told something he couldn't hear..</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Next chapter would mainly focus on Acronix and Cyrus, and have some backstory//flashbacks</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><em>Flashbacks are included mostly in this to show more of the past with both Cyrus and Acronix. Along with Krux. Any flashback is in my own headcanon to fit how </em></b><b><em>I've</em></b><b><em> invisioned them.</em></b> <em><b>Flashbacks are slanted</b></em></p><p>Though it has been merely a day since this has happened, and that krux had left to retrieve the time blade since Acronix was highly too busy to even go with, Cyrus felt very tired. He had been working non stop, only time he would was for small breaks. But they didn't last long. Thanks to Krux after all. Cyrus did quietly yawned as he worked on the wiring to one of the panels. He had to request eyedrops from Acronix so his eyes wouldn't hurt as much. Though they still did.</p><p>Acronix looked over to the inventor, wanting to walk over there and just watch him work. Though to him sounded like a perfect idea, and no one is around to ask him to do anything. So he quietly got up and walked over to the table Cyrus was at. Taking his chair with him, he sat it down and sat next to the inventor. Now quietly watching him do the work he was so renound for. Which had Acronix to smile at.</p><p>"You're so smart and talented....how did you even get this good?" Acronix asked at the top of his head. Not really thinking much about what he said. Which did caught Cyrus's attention. "Ahem...well...i was always fascinated by how things worked when as a child...."</p><p>
  <em>The </em>
  <em>little</em>
  <em> boy known as Cyrus sat at the edge of his bed, waiting for his mother to come back so she could help him get into his wheelchair properly. Though as he waited he played with the small robot that his father gave him that he already built. Though Cyrus stared at the robot quietly and </em>
  <em>opened</em>
  <em> its little </em>
  <em>chest</em>
  <em> and peered </em>
  <em>inside</em>
  <em> the door. Looking at the small workings inside it. He smiled brightly as he cranked the little handle, seeing the </em>
  <em>gears</em>
  <em> move in different </em>
  <em>directions</em>
  <em>. His mother came in and smiled softly at her young boy </em>
  <em>playing</em>
  <em> around </em>
  <em>with</em>
  <em> the robot. "Cybug hun, daddy wants you to help him with a very special project", the elder woman said to her son.</em>
</p><p><em>Cyrus looked to her. "Really?!", the young boy said jofully, the mother nodded. She walked over and helped him in the chair and rolled him out of his room. She took him to the garage as the small boy held his robot close to him. "Ah, my special little boy, </em><em>I</em><em> see mama had told you about our plans today?" The elder </em><em>man</em><em> said to his son. Cyrus nodded vigorously in excitement. "Good! We are going to build a robot together", he said to the small boy. Which Cyrus widen his eyes in </em><em>excitement</em><em>. "So cryptor </em><em>won't</em> <em>be</em><em> alone?!" The little boy said in excitement, holding up the small robot.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Haha, yes of course, so he </em>
  <em>won't</em>
  <em> be the only robot in the house", the man said with a grin. Cyrus smiled brightly. "Can it be a lady robot?" He asked curiously, tilting his head. Though he pushed up his glasses on his face so they wouldn't fall. "Of course! What do you want to name her?" The elder man asked, wheeling Cyrus to the work table and lowering the </em>
  <em>table</em>
  <em> so Cyrus could reach. "Pixel!" He said joyfully. "Like the pixels in the computer", he added. "That is a lovely name, son", Cyrus's father </em>
  <em>said</em>
  <em>. Before they know it, the female robot was </em>
  <em>built</em>
  <em>, Cyrus did give her green eyes than red. He was really proud of it...</em>
</p><p>Cyrus smiled at the memory as he told it. "Nammed my daughter after the robot I've built with my dad...She is the greatest thing I've ever made." He said with a soft smile as he tightened a screw. Acronix let out a small awe, feeling his heart warm up by the small story. "Hmm, how about you? Is there any childhood memories you want to say?" Cyrus asked to Acronix, who got caught off guard. Though he looked off a bit and thought. "Well, I do have a little funny story when me and Krux still had our elements..."</p><p>
  <em>Young Acronix begged his parents for </em>
  <em>days</em>
  <em> apon days, merely for months for a pet rabbit. Krux groaned in annoyance by the constant </em>
  <em>bugging</em>
  <em> Acronix started up today. "Acronix! Stooop!" The familiar young voice caught the slighrly youngers </em>
  <em>attention</em>
  <em>. "You </em>
  <em>can't</em>
  <em> deny that you want a rabbit as well!" Acronix said in a squeaky tone. Which had his mother to giggle by his squeaky voice. "Nixy dear, don't bother your hermano like that", she said gently. "But madre!" Acronix was starting till he shut </em>
  <em>himself</em>
  <em> up. Respecting her oder. </em>
</p><p><em>Krux laughed in amusement but did got a plushed bear thrown at him. "Ay!" He whined as he did got hit with it. Acronix laughed back at him before he ran away. Though by the next few </em><em>days</em><em> Acronix suddenly had a rabbit. "Mom! </em><em>Why</em><em> does Acronix have a rabbit?!" Krux complained, though he felt jealous that Acronix was giving the rabbit </em><em>more</em><em> attention than him. "The </em><em>neighbors</em><em> given the rabbit to him since they had too many. We </em><em>couldn't</em> <em>say</em><em> no", the older woman said </em><em>with</em><em> a innocent smile. Krux huffed and stared at his brother with puffed </em><em>out</em><em> cheeks. Feeling </em><em>jealous</em> <em>big time. (Note this flashback is not a original idea-- of mine---)</em></p><p>"Never knew how jealous really got over my rabbit", Acronix finished off with a amused grin. Though he had taken off his armor at one point because he founded it a bit annoying for wearing it all day. "Nixy? Thats what your mother called you?" Cyrus asked with a small grin. He had stopped his work to listen to the story. "Yeah! Sometimes I wonder if they mean Pixie half the time-", Acronix admitted. Which had Cyrus to laugh. The laugh hit Acronix hard and made him faintly blush. Giving the other male a warm smile.</p><p>"Ay- says the man who was called Cybug", Acronix shot back at him with a chuckle. Though Cyrus smiled at the comment. "Atleast im not referred to a pixie Fairy", he said in a joking manner, putting his hands on his hips. "How dare you-", Acronix said with a playful grin.</p><p>The two did went on and on about the past, though Acronix let Cyrus explain to what he went through within the past year or two. With the whole overlord and stuff. Acronix was just amused by what he was telling him. Though he felt like he should tell him about the war he had with the other masters.</p><p>"I have a story to tell, that happened 40 years ago", Acronix said, that caught Cyrus's attention quickly. '40 years ago? How is he so young?' Cyrus thought to himself.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The flashback below contains depressive scenes, blood and death. Please take precautions if you are </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>sensitive</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> to those </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>topics</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Acronix grinned happily as he crossed his arms and looked to the other elemental masters. His eyes glowed a blue and green color on each eye. His element would be responsible for the glow. Everyone was being praised </em>
  <em>by</em>
  <em> wu for their victory, yet of </em>
  <em>course</em>
  <em> he did thank the hands of time. Krux looked to his brother with a smile, that Acronix greatefully returned. Giving his brother a hug. This </em>
  <em>was</em>
  <em> pratically the last time Acronix sawn Krux happy...</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <em>When they arrived home, </em>
  <em>their</em>
  <em> home was ransacked. Slash marks </em>
  <em>everywhere</em>
  <em> from familiar blades they knew all too well. Acronix stared at the scene as Krux rushed </em>
  <em>through</em>
  <em> the house, leaving his helmet behind at the front door. Yelling for his parents in </em>
  <em>Spanish</em>
  <em>. Acronix looked around and sawn little puddles of blood. Some on the walls and alot on the floor.</em>
</p><p>Acronix let a few tears slip, frowning at the memories. Though he continued..</p><p>
  <em>Acronix walked </em>
  <em>around</em>
  <em> the room, nothing was stolen. But surely </em>
  <em>everything</em>
  <em> was destroyed. Though he picked up a golden glitter that was left </em>
  <em>on</em>
  <em> the floor. He knew where this came from but he decided to not mention it. He froze when he heard crying from another room. Then a scream of his parents names. Acronix quickly ran </em>
  <em>to where</em>
  <em> heard it, </em>
  <em>taking</em>
  <em> his helmet off and </em>
  <em>throwing</em>
  <em> it to the side. He </em>
  <em>opened</em>
  <em> the door fully to see Krux holding their mother close. She was lifeless in his arms. Acronix covered his mouth at the sight. Her chest was gaping </em>
  <em>open</em>
  <em> by a jagged cut from a high sharp blade.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not to mention the many bruises and scrapes on her body. Clearly she did fought back. But lost the battle. Their father </em>
  <em>was</em>
  <em> the same, but instead of the front was the back. But he was stabbed atleast twice. Once that he could of survived on. But the other was </em>
  <em>through</em>
  <em> the chest. Looking </em>
  <em>to</em>
  <em> be </em>
  <em>from</em>
  <em> the back. Acronix gagged from the sight and felt dizzy, he leaned against the door frame and held his </em>
  <em>mouth</em>
  <em> tightly. Trying not to </em>
  <em>throw</em>
  <em> up. Though he felt numb, he was horrified, more like he was tramatized. He slid </em>
  <em>down</em>
  <em> the door frame, feeling nauseous already.</em>
</p><p><em>Though what he didnt notice was Krux slowly loosing his sanity. "I </em><em>can't</em><em> reverse this...it's been too long...i </em><em>can't</em><em> reverse...", Krux muttered, </em><em>sobbing</em><em> his heart out. He </em><em>wasn't</em> <em>able</em><em> to reverse </em><em>because</em><em> of his emotions taking control of his element. He </em><em>wasn't</em><em> able to reverse time so far anyways, he was still learning. Acronix however, finally broke and sobbed. Feeling the very wave of depression hit him harder than he liked....</em></p><p>Cyrus stopped Acronix there, Acronix was getting way too emptional with this. The only thing he could of do was pull the time twin into a hug. He knew Acronix gotten lost with the story as soon he brought up their parents death. He rocked the time twin gently, not caring how the timetwin adjusted himself in his lap. "I lost m..my b..b..brother from t...then on....h..he seeked r...revenge on ev...eryone and d...d...dragged me along...", Acronix whispered in a broken voice.</p><p>Cyrus softly cooed to hopefully calm the time twin down. "Hush now...let's forget about that and try to calm down...", he said softly to Acronix. Though even if it took longer than he expected, Acronix finally calmed down. Which Acronix sat in his own chair quietly so he wouldn't have to crush Cyrus. He looked at him quietly. "No one really had helped me out of that....thank you", Acronix muttered. "Of course...you shouldn't have to go through that alone...", Cyrus said softly. Though they stayed silent, like they was lost in their own worlds.</p><p>Acronix didn't realize how much he was leaning in, nor did Cyrus realize that he leaned in a bit. It was a odd connection to them, like something pulled at them together. They both was at a weakened might state, so they had no control over their own actions. Acronix gently put his hand on the wheelchair. His eyes now a softened pastel-golden color, staring right into a gorgeous pale blue color ones. Their lips was inches apart when....</p><p>
  <b>Hahaha, </b>
  <b>I'm</b>
  <b> evil, but this is already over 1.8k words- so </b>
  <b>see</b>
  <b> ya next </b>
  <b>chapter</b>
  <b> uwu.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Previously...</p><p>They both were at a weakened might state, so they had no control over their own actions. Acronix gently put his hand on the wheelchair. His eyes now a softened pastel-golden color, staring right into a gorgeous pastel (grayish) blue color ones. Their lips were inches apart when...</p><p>Now...</p><p><b>Artwork </b><b>above</b><b> belongs to me ^^</b> <b>and yes </b><b>I</b><b> keep changing his eye </b><b>color</b><b>because</b><b>I</b><b> have no damm idea what color Cyrus's </b><b>eyes</b><b> would be-</b></p><p>Their lips were inches apart when Acronix finally realized what was going on. But practically it was too late when they gave in and both fell into a small kiss. Though it didn't last long when they heard familiar laughter and footsteps. Acronix quickly parted and merely fell backward. Yet he landed on the armor and let out a small yelp in pain as it hit his side. That one side that became sensitive after the last time he was hurt badly enough.</p><p>Though when Cyrus did wish to see if he was ok. He knew he would get yelled at for not working. So he attended back to his work, feeling a bit guilty. Yet his cheeks flared up with a crimson color from what had happened. Acronix did put the armor back on before he ran back over to the table he was at previously. Though he ended up tripping. Thanking the armor for partly blocking his fall. The door opened and Krux walked through with a small frown. "Brother! Those ninjas have taken the time blade by the time we got there, these two nitwits can't simply keep the ninjas off!" He barked at the two orange snake commanders.</p><p>Acronix quickly got up and acted as nothing happened. Though he walked around and to his brother. "It wasn't our fault! The blue one came over on this supersonic bike, I definitely want one", one said. "Oh and me too! And we did the whole time bubble thing-" the ragmunk said with an amused smile. Which Krux's eye twitched from, Acronix sighed quietly, knowing where this was going, and that he had to act what his brother would expected. "We had the time blade-" "but you lost the time blade-" "now we DON'T have the time blade-" "and you used the time blade!" "You were not given permission to use the time blade" "because you didn't know how to use the time blade. And if you did--", Krux stopped his sentence to gain blunk's attention. "WE WOULD HAVE NOT LOST THE TIME BLADE!" He yelled in anger.</p><p>"Okay- maaaaybe we didn't use the time blade-" "yeah- we totally didn't-" the snake commanders said, looking nervous. Krux clearly was getting more mad. "First you lost the time blade, then lose the time blade, and LIED about using and losing the time blade. Do you not know how bad you are sounding?" Acronix said in a ticked-off voice. "Okay- how about-- we lure them there and tell them we would give Cyrus borg for the time blade?" Blunk said in a questionable tone. Both time twins looked at Cyrus, who was nervously working.</p><p>"But we NEED Cyrus borg for our master plan!" Krux barked. Which blunk had to quickly rethink about this. "Okay-- but we take the time blade and- don't give Cyrus borg!" He recorrected himself. "Doublecross!" Ragmunk added. Krux rubbed his temple. "Has it occurred to you that IF we do that, they would know where our secret headquarters is, see our master plan, AND take the time blade?!" He barked. Though Acronix looked to Cyrus again, who was tormented by Machia. Never really noticing how much Cyrus actually bites his lip when nervous. He faintly blushed but looked away from him when she turned back around and walked over.</p><p>Though Acronix came back to the smake commanders explaining about some plan dealing with chocolate ice cream. Though Krux had enough and pulled Acronix to the side before he would do something rash to the snake commanders. Just letting Machia do the work for him. "So tell me brother, what has gotten you to become so flustered?" He asked to Acronix, which Acronix stuck out his tongue slightly, looking confused. "What you mean brother?" Acronix questioned. Though Krux couldn't help but give a small smile to how innocent Acronix looked.</p><p>"Do you got a small crush?" Krux did tease, which Acronix stuck out his tongue more, giving an innocent smile. "Noo-", Acronix said nervously. "I know that look anywhere, and I bet I know who it is." His older brother teased. Acronix panicked slightly, hoping he was in time to where he didn't see what he and Cyrus did. He quickly shifted away with an innocent smile. Only to have Krux laugh in amusement. It slowly warmed his heart to see Krux like this. Though as he couldn't help it, he hugged him tightly. Which shocked Krux a bit. But no doubt he returned the hug.</p><p>"Krux, Acronix, due to the temporal scanner on the borg watch. The plan is simplified of retrieving both time blades. We just have to go and get it." Machia said, driving the two apart to look at her. "Ah, a brilliant idea I have to say, Commander Machia. Well put"  Krux praised. Acronix glanced at Cyrus, who just now meet eyes with him. They both blushed at each other before they parted their eyes away. Though knowing he would have to go with them this time, he wished he would have talked to Cyrus of what happened.</p><p>Though merely everything was going according to plan, to Krux that is. Acronix however, felt bad for having to watch the warriors fight off the ninjas on the floating island. "Say- how can that temple float? Do they have some sort of magical spell on it?" Acronix asked though Krux shrugged. "Those ninjas always messed around with magic and elements," Krux said with a small huff. He crossed his arms. Though Acronix watched as a dragon flew down. His eyes widen in shock, never knowing one could do that.</p><p>Though with looking up, noticing blades coming down towards them. He stood over to the side slightly and two manage to miss him, Krux, and Machia, though blunk and ragmunk ran around like idiots due to it. Though Acronix looked at the blade and his eyes widen. Having a small flashback to his past. He backed away from the blades quietly, though Krux noticed. He frowned and step back to him. "Remembering about what happened?" He questioned like he forgot that he-himself actually did hurt Acronix as well.</p><p>Acronix nodded silently, hoping to get Krux off his back a bit as he remembered about the time that Krux hurt him after they finished with their parent's funeral. Krux was upset at the time, Acronix knew that, so as much as it did hurt, he still forgave him. Acronix was the one to forgive easily, mainly because he didn't want any conflicts with anyone. Let alone live with knowing he upset the person. But he always had believed with 'Second Chances', but of course, he had given Krux many of chances. Mainly because he was his twin, even if a lot don't think that. But of course, they don't know that Acronix was stuck in a Temporal Vortex for 40 years when it felt like it was way much shorter to him.</p><p>Acronix was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed the green one plummeting to his death. He wanted to do something so bad, which his quickest reaction was stepping forward in a worried pose, arm barely lifted. Though he sighed in relief when a Mech swooped him up just before he actually hit the ground. Though Krux was about to have enough of this delay. He quietly walked to the ship and got on. "Come." He simply said, which Acronix followed, the snake commanders included. Acronix felt uneased with this, he knew Krux had some sort of plan.</p><p>But everything felt like a blur...<br/><br/></p><p>One moment that Acronix remembers was that he was face to face with the Earth ninja. Even if he didn't want to fight him, he had no other choice. Though he did miss the adrenaline from fighting hand to hand. Since Krux had the Time blade, Acronix had no other choice but to use his hands. Swiftly kicking the Earth ninja off his feet and onto his back, he had to dodge a sudden ice streak that shot right in front of him. "And here I thought that robots are unable to have elemental powers," Acronix said as he dodged a fist from the Ice ninja. "That would be an understatement, Acronix." The Nindroid said as he glared at the male, using his ice to make Acronix fall to the floor.</p><p>Though Acronix did not stop there, he took out a sword and swung it at the Droid, who dodged it just in time, but barely. Then came to another swing, which got the droid to accidentally fall on top of the Earth Ninja. "Gah! Zane get off me!" The Earth ninja barked, "Sorry Cole--", the one known as Zane muttered as he got off. Which gave Acronix enough time to assist his brother against the Fire ninja. Who was pretty enraged at him. </p><p>But the next moment he knew, Krux was thrown on top of him by the one known as Lloyd. Pretty much he learned all their names by their small celebration. "Now how are you going to rule Ninjago without ANY of the time blades?!" Lloyd asked with an amused smile. Though he turned to his team. Krux didn't look at them, knowing he was in defeat. Though Acronix stayed on the ground on his hands and knees. As much as he was glad they had the time blades than his brother, but he was a bit upset that those time blades was his very own set of powers. Rather half of the element he was born with.</p><p>Though Acronix looked to the weakened Spinjitzu Master, who tried to call out to his team to watch out for Machia. Who she swiftly took the time blades and had them in a slowed time bubble. "As promised, the time blades is yours to keep!" She said as she handed both time blades to the time twins, one each. Acronix moved his hair out of his face, he frowned upon that his hair tie had snapped during battle. "Good, and let's take HIM with us", Krux said as he pointed to Wu. Acronix was about to protest, but Machia already was ahead of him. He headed to the ship with his brother as Machia followed after with Wu.</p><p>Acronix looked back a the ninjas and frowned. But there wasn't anything he could do. All he could do was be a pawn in his brothers' game.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Time Twins and the warriors made their way back to the dome. Though Krux didn't give acronix the other blade just yet. Mainly because he wanted Cyrus to witness the glory of power the time blades had once they went back to their original owner. No in doubt that he wants to ruin more of Acronix's friendship with Cyrus, only to have his brother stay on his side only. As he knew that he only had Acronix for family. Now that his parents was gone....</p><p>
  <em>(A game changer to have a bit more of Krux's side of a flashback)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Krux stood there silently as he </em>
  <em>stared</em>
  <em> at the graves </em>
  <em>belonging</em>
  <em> to his passed parents. Though he was deeply in despair, he only showed anger. His brother however, cried softly. The Elemental Masters took their time out of their day, even the brothers of the first spinjitzu master, to pay their respects to the fallen, use to be, Master of Time and her husband. Though Krux's brother </em>
  <em>appreciated</em>
  <em> the prayers from the Master of Destruction, Garmadon. Even at these hardest of times, Acronix </em>
  <em>appreciated</em>
  <em> his efforts. Though Krux could of been a bit nicer.</em>
</p><p><em>He grew a </em><em>hatred</em><em> towards the masters. He believed that they let their parents die. He believed it was their fault for turning against each other, when the people mattered more. Krux gritted his teeth as he clinched </em><em>his</em> fists. <em>Stareing</em><em> down at the soft soil infront of him. Anger</em> <em>slowly</em><em> built up, something that he </em><em>can't</em> <em>control</em><em>. Even his element was starting to act up due to his emotions. His eyes glowed both yellow </em><em>and</em><em> red. "Brother...? You ok...?" Acronix asked to Krux, putting a hand on his shoulded. Krux, however, came off more wrong than he anticipated. He shoved his twin down to the ground. Having Acronix get hurt on his hip.</em></p><p>
  <em>Dispite with Acronix letting out a pained yelp, Krux just walked away from him. Back home. Krux shut his eyes tightly once he made it </em>
  <em>inside</em>
  <em> his home. He wished he could reverse time and saved his parents, but he knew it was ratherly too late. He rememberd the stories his mother use to tell him about time travel, but due to the element splitting, timetravel </em>
  <em>wouldn't</em>
  <em> be easily succeeded now. And he knew Acronix </em>
  <em>wouldn't</em>
  <em> go back in time. He was too smart...</em>
</p><p>"Brother! Are you ok?! Snap out of it!" Acronix said in a paniced voice. Krux shook his head and blinked, realizing he had trailed off. "Sorry brother, just got lost in my own world." Krux muttered as he opened the doors, walking inside the dome. Thankfully Cyrus was still here, working away. Though the male looked much more drained. Krux grinned, knowing very well his plan was coming together. "And exactly how much progress did you make whilst we was gone?" He asked ti Cyrus, but he only got silence in response.</p><p>"Being quiet won't help you, now answer me!" Krux barked, which Cyrus flinched from. "Enough to whete it would be finished in a day or three..." the inventor muttered tiredly. Krux grinned and turned to his brother. "Now that we have both time blades, let's see if they can grant the same properties as you had inside yourself." He said, handing the blade to Acronix, whom took it into his other hand. The magnetic pulse from the element surged through Acronix, making his eyes turn a blue and green color. Cyrus looked up after seeing a glow of the two colors, but came to realization that Blue and Green electricity sparked around Acronix.</p><p>Acronix grinned at the faint familliar feeling of the electricity pulsing through him; the element struck a object here and there, creating either a fast movement or a slowed movement. Krux thought before he clicked his tongue and threw a object up into the air, one of the major tools Cyrus needed. "I...i need that!" Cyrus tried to say. Though Acronix glanced and shit a blue bolt at it, making it stop in mid air. He walked oved to it and let it land in his hand. The electricity now gone under his command. He walked over and placed it on the table, giving Cyrus a soft smile before it faded and he turned to Krux.</p><p>Cyrus just sat there. Shocked of how powerful the blades actually was. "What you all just sawn was how powerful the blades are with the original owner of the power. Due to me and my brother being twins, we share different yet equal power--" "you don't look like twins..", Cyrus interrupted him. Acronix knew that Krux didn't like that, so he tried to tell him to stop silently. "Well THATS because my brother was stuck in a time vortex for 40 years! Apparently you don't age when timetraveling", Krux growled at Cyrus.</p><p>Cyrus stayed silent, going back to work. Acronix frowned, feeling bad for him. "As I was saying, different yet equal power. It reacts with a certain energy that creates electrical properties as just shown. Though if only one of us had the ability to possess all 4, he could create something as powerful as what the Iron Doom would proceed to make. Temperal Voyage!" Krux said with a bright grin. Acronix looked at him quietly. "Time travel..? But didn't mom say that was dangerous...one mistake in the past or future changes everything..." he said to him.</p><p>"I know, but I'm doing this for a reason." Krux said, beginning to walk out. Acronix already knew what he ment. "But we cannot change our parents death! That would change everything!" Acronix protested. "Who said it was We? You may be coming along with me. But I am capable for saving Madre and Padre...", Krux muttered bwfore he walked out. Acronix stood there silently. "Theres more to it....i can tell..", he muttered. Acronix looked to Cyrus before he sighed. Waving the others off, just wanting to be alone with him.</p><p>Once the generals left, Acronix toom off his armor. Setting it down on a far table before he walked over to Cyrus and pulled up a chair. Sitting down in it backwards. "I learned how to use headphones that I founded while out in the city", he said to him. Hoping to start up some conversation with him. Though Cyrus seemed completely out of it. Acronix felt strange for being ignored by him. But finally came to a point to actually talk about what happened. "That kiss...did you..erm...felt anything towards it...?" He questioned, though he was hesitant.</p><p>Cyrus stopped working, finally acknowledged the time twin. Though his cheeks slowly turned red. "Im really unsure...", he muttered, which really wasn't a answer Acronix wanted to hear. "Want....to try again...?" Acronix asked, though Cyrus didn't want to respond to it. But he waved his hand to show he kinda did. Meanwhile, Blunk did overhear their conversation, he quickly ran to Krux and tapped him on the shoulder. "What do you want.?" Krux questioend bluntly. "There is something you need to see inside the doam...." "what could be that important to draw me away from my plans?" Krux questioned, but his interest started to peak.</p><p>"It's about Acronix and Cyrus Borg..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's about Acronix and Cyrus Borg..."<br/>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>"Never have i founded the day to realize my own brother fell inlove with our </em>
  <em>prisoner</em>
  <em>...yet alone to kiss him behind my back....i respect my brother for </em>
  <em>being</em>
  <em> gay....but to someone who is vital to my plan....to someone i hate...is something </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> will not accept..." ~Krux's Mind</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh- and </b>
  <b>I'm</b>
  <b> sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter XD</b>
</p><p>Acronix smiled a bit, he tilted Cyrus's head towards him, gently pushing back his glasses for him with his thumb. Cyrus gently pushed back a hair strand from Acronix's face, surprised of how soft his hair actually was. But that didn't matter as the latino gently placed his lips on the inventors. Though Cyrus did kiss him back. He couldn't deny now that he had some sort of feelings towards Acronix. Even if he was practically over 60 by now, but he still didn't know how he didn't age. Acronix took it a step further by deepening the kiss, liking the warmth from the other male. Cyrus smiled into the deep kiss.</p><p>But though before any of them had the time to process a door opening, they quickly was drawn apart by a yell. "THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Krux yelled in anger and shock. Acronix quickly looked to his brother in fear. "K..Krux!- it's- it's not what it looks like!" He panicked. But Krux had already sawn everything. "I SIMPLY CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE WITH BORG WITHOUT YOU DECIDING TO MAKE SOME SORT OF MOVE ON HIM", Krux yelled more. Which had Acronix to tear up silently, but due to how far Krux actually was, he couldn't see them.</p><p>"Brother i-" "NO SHUT UP! GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW AND MEET ME OUTSIDE!" Krux interupted him before he turned and slammed the door shut. Acronix wiped a few tears from his eyes before he got up. Cyrus tried to reach for him, let alone call out to him, but he felt muted. He just sat there and watch the time twin put the armor back on and walk out of the dome. Cyrus quietly looked down at his work. Feeling absolutely guilty for allowing this to happen. Though he slowly raised his hand to his lips, gently touching them. The feeling never went away that quickly.</p><p>Dispite with what just happened, he smiled at the fluttering feeling. "I love him....out of everyone I've meet...i never expected to fallen for someone i meet not too long ago...let alone the same gender...", he muttered with a small smile. "But I didn't mean to get him in trouble....i didn't mean it at all...", he said sadly. He could hear the yelling that came from the outside. Already knowing that Acronix can never be alone with him again. Which really disappointed him. But he felt a wave of tiredness hit him hard. He had been up for so long, for two days straight.</p><p>He gelt dizzy of course, very dizzy. But that's all he felt before his vision went black.</p><p>Probably after 10 minutes or so. After much of arguing and Acronix being a upset mess, he finally stormed inside. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?!" Krux yelled as he followed him inside, still very furious with him. Acronix just waved him off, not wanting to be bothered. But he stopped after noticing Cyrus had fell to the floor passed out. He looked at Krux shocked. "You had not let him sleep?" He muttered, not being able to raise his voice at him. It was of course out of his nature to get mad.</p><p>"I've waited 40 years for this plan, i am not going to let any delay happen-" "do I care?! He is human too!" Acronix half yelled, getting angery. But he took a deep breath to calm down. "Get the fuck out..", he said lowly, glaring at his brother, who refused to move. "Like I'd listen to you", Krux hissed at him. He slowly walked over to Acronix. Acronix stood his ground between him and Cyrus, being serious about wanting him to sleep. Everything was silent between everyone. Krux stood infront of him, glaring at him quietly. "Blunk, ragmunk, escort him out and make sure he does not come back inside till the apparatus is completed." He said, Acronix's eyes widen a bit, but he scoffed. Escorting himself out, not wanting anyone to touch him.</p><p>Krux watched as he left, letting out a quiet growl and rubbed his nose. "Borg did something to him, whatever it was...i need it to stop. Can't afford to loose my brother as well." He muttered mainly to himself. He looked down to Cyrus that was on the floor, still blacked out, he scoffed and walked around the table and picked him up. He sat him back in the chair and pushed him up to the table. Moving the stuff away he let cyrus rest on the table. He already knew there was no use in trying to wake him up since he was blacked out.<br/><br/></p><p>Merely hours later in the early morning. Pratically 6:39 in the morning, is when Cyrus finally woke back up. He felt very rested, yet hungry. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, realizing that he didnt have his glasses on. He felt around for them, eventually finding them and put them on. He blinked and looked around, letting out a tired yawn. But once he looked at the clock, he realized how much time was lost. And he for sure didn't want Krux to snap at him. He quickly gotten back to work, and before he knew it, time already flew by to where the time twins would be awake.</p><p>But Acronix had came in early, much early. Just to bring Cyrus some food. "But you will get in trouble...", Cyrus muttered quietly, but he was greatful for the food. "I don't care...i atleast have a heart...unlike my brother...", Acronix said. He sat down in a chair, across from him this time. He messed around with his food for a bit before Cyrus spoke up. "Was Krux always like this?". "No...he wasn't...", Acronix replied to him. He stayed silent for a moment before he finally spoken.</p><p>"Krux changed after our parents death...he blamed the elemental masters for their deaths...even garmadon and wu....even though everyone was at war with the serphanteen when their deaths happened. I had no choice but to follow what he says, since he is older and that he is the only family I had left...i didn't want to hurt anyone. I just...i had to put on a mask...or else my brother would of hurt me again-" "wait- hold up- again?" Cyrus stopped him suddenly, now wondering what he ment.</p><p>"Krux had hurt my hip after their funeral, it became a sensitive spot since then..", Acronix muttered. "But i know it wasn't on purpose, he was very upset....he was a daddy's boy after all..", he muttered, smiling faintly at the good memories. "I just wish I never did the time punch on wu....he is slowly dying with little time left..", Acronix said with a slight broken voice. Getting upset. "We just have to wait for the Reversal blade...then...i...i can undo the effects...", he muttered. Though he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>He looked up to meet eyes with Cyrus. "It's alright...i know you can save Wu...but you will soon have to break away from your brothers possession Acronix..", he muttered to the time twin. Acronix silently thought for a moment. "Call me Nixy..", he said with a small smile. Which Cyrus returned. "Alright...Nixy", he said softly to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I am kinda sorry for </b>
  <b>this</b>
  <b> chapter as not </b>
  <b>much</b>
  <b> was on Krux and Acronix in one of the episodes-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>^Also artwork above is by me^</b>
</p><p>It was merely hours before the next time blade shows up. Who knows what's the next one. But thanks to the Borg watch Acronix has, the temperal scanner knows exactly where it's going to land. But thankfully, to Krux, that Cyrus had finished before then. "Now was that so hard? You have excellent craftsmanship" , Krux complimented the inventor. Who stayed silent for a moment. "It will supply all the power of the time blades for your needs...due to what happened with Acronix. I had to make a few adjustments so it could withstand the power. But-" Cyrus explained to the Time Twin.</p><p>"Great, in that case, let's show a little demonstration", Krux said as he entered the blue time blade into a slot. But it didn't do anything. "Wah- it doesn't work!-" "I tried to tell you that it wouldn't work without all the time blades present." Cyrus interupted him. Which krux sighed in disappointment. "I guess I can wait a little longer till we get the other two", he muttered. Taking the blade out before he turned to his brother. Who was just standing there silently, holding the green blade. Krux tossed the blade to him, which thankfully he caught it just in time.</p><p>"We do have a long ways to travel. We best to leave now." He said as he walked to his brother. Who only simply nodded. But both of their attentions was quickly caught due to Cyrus letting out a surprised squeal. They both looked to see Machia threatening him again. Though Krux glanced at Acronix, who has a hint of jealousy in his face. He grinned at his reaction. "I recommend to take the prisoner, for security purposes of the apparatus." She said, Krux only agreed. "Smart thinking supreme commander", he said to her.</p><p>Acronix looked down at the blades before he followed the others out, being the last to leave. He moved one blade to the other hand and rubbed his face a bit, careful not to smudge the paint on his face. He still didn't know why he agreed to it. It was fairly annoying to put on in the first place, the feeling of the paint on his face was uncomfortable, let alone with how much he put on. Running a hand through his raven locks, he had a small urge to take his ponytail down. Since he had it up for so long.</p><p>But as much as he wanted to just wear normal clothing for once, he knew his brother wouldn't really allow it. He knew his brother wouldn't allow him to do much of anything due to what happened. Though he did felt more angered with Krux, never expecting to have such anger with him in his entire life. He was always the one to be the kindest yet childish latino soul you meet. He hated this small change that was erupting. But he couldn't help it due to how ignorant his brother was.</p><p>He walked onto the ship and pulled up the ramp so the ship could lift into the air and fly off. Looking down at the swamp quietly, he noticed a distanced house he never knew that it was there. "Brother...why is there a small house far off from the dome?" He asked, Krux peered to where he was looking. "It holds special prisoners, thats all I'm saying about it", he said to the younger. Though Acronix frowned. He did wanted to know, but knew how stubborn Krux was in telling him things.</p><p>He looked at his watch quietly before he noticed his phone. He took it out of its holder and looked at the black screen. He turned it on and looked at the photo of him and Pixel. Smiling softly at it. "Atleast she doesnt know who I really am..", he muttered. "Heh....She must be really special to borg....i believe he said she was like a daughter to him....how cute....i can see that bond..", he whispered to himself. Though he noticed the sky change to a warmer color, finding the rays of color very beautiful that was mixed with the rain clouds.</p><p>He looked to borg and quickly walked to him. "Hey cyrus, how do I capture this moment in time with the glowing glass slab?" He questioned. Cyrus smiled lightly at his way of saying phone. "Its a phone Nixy...just go to the app that says camera", he said to him. Acronix looked down to his phone and pressed the app and showed him. Though he was in perfect range of the camera, so Cyrus pressed the button to take the picture, it letting out a sound of it being taken. "Yes it is, just press the round button at the bottom to take a Picture." He said.</p><p>Acronix smiled brightly and pulled his phone close again, turning around and walking back to the edge. Lookikg at the camera app for a bit before he lifted it a bit to the sky. Amazed how it could get the scenery. "Oh! Turn it to its side for a better photo", Cyrus mentioned. Acronix looked at him before back to his phone. He turned it landscape and looked back at cyrus, who nodded. He smiled brightly and turned back to his phone. He moved it before he took many photos. Becoming proud of himself for the accomplishment.</p><p>
  <b>(But there is a angered yet triggered Krux in the background--)</b>
</p><p>He walked to him to show him, already knowing where to click to view them. He showed him the many photos he took, but he scrolled over one more passed the ones he took and stared at the image taken of himself. "So that's what you did, sneaky", he said playfully, which Cyrus only let out a small chuckle in response. Acronix glanced up to see his brother, who was glaring at him so menacingly, Acronix had to back off from Cyrus. Which he frowned appon, knowing why Acronix did.</p><p>Though the ride was long and painfully quiet, but Acronix was surly having fun with taking pictures, some of the others when they wasn't exactly looking. Acronix loved each and every one of them. The winds gotten chilly, and both Krux and Acronix was not fazed by it. But Cyrus certainly was. They got off the ship after landing in a secured place, but having to climb the mountain to the certain spot. Though Krux was getting inpatient. Cyrus barely could keep himself warm, which Acronix felt bad for.</p><p>He took off the cape and wrapped it around Cyrus, which had Cyrus to look at him. He just smiled softly at him before he walked back to his brother, the smile fading away. "Why did you do that?" Krux whispered to him in a angered tone. "Rather have him freeze to death?" Acronix questioned back to him lowly, which had Krux silent now. "No." He muttered, defeated. Acronix huffed. Though after waiting for a minute or two, krux gotten bored. "Where is it, are you evem sure we are at the right place?" He questioned to his brother. "Oh it should be here any moment now", he replied the time blade came crashing down and hit the ground beside them a few seconds later. Causing everything to stop for a few short moments before time resumed.</p><p>Krux grinned and picked it up. "Now what about the next one?" He asked to Acronix. Acronix looked at the watch and shrugged.</p><p>"I have no idea..."</p><p>
  <b>Next chapter would be very long, as it is the rest of the episodes. But </b>
  <b>I</b>
  <b> do hope you </b>
  <b>are</b>
  <b> enjoying the </b>
  <b>story</b>
  <b> so far! Reshares, </b>
  <b>comments</b>
  <b>, and favorites are greatly </b>
  <b>appreciated</b>
  <b>! Do let me know what you think about the book!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acronix looked out at the swamp as they headed over it. Though noticing a bit of chaos that has went on. But he didn't dare to mention it. Though Krux seems to notice as well and motioned Machia to land. "We are certainly going to visit someone." Krux said as he pushed down the ramp. He quietly walked down the ramp with his brother in tow. Acronix wondered who his brother ment, but he didnt want to question just in case Krux made him stay at the dome. Thankfully he didn't.</p><p>Acronix looked back. But realized that Cyrus was not with them anymore, which make him frown. He fixed his cape properly, but stopped before he collided against his brother. "Wheel tracks...seems like something more happened while we was away.." Krux explained as he knealed down. Gently touching the ground and looked up to where they lead. One away from the cell and one towards the cell. Noticing many footprints. "A chase." He muttered before getting up. But continued walking down the wooden paths.</p><p>"Possible chance the ninjas may have found the swamp brother." Acronix said, which Krux already knew. "That isn't a doubt. We just need that final time blade, then we are unstoppable!" Krux said in triumph. "But how are we going to get the time blade? It never disappeared into the time vortex, I would of sawn it", Acronix mentioned to him, speeding up to the male, but slowed down once he got close behind him. "Certain people would know where it is. They aren't very fond of being quiet." He replied to the younger.</p><p>Acronix glanced back to the vermillion who is starting to follow them. Whoever these people was, must be hard to contain if so many vermillion had to show up. He looked forward, but sighed quietly. He reached his hand out to his brothers and grabbed a hold of it. Krux looked back at him and stopped. "What is it?" He questioned, though he was interupred by Acronix hugging him. "I'm sorry....i didn't mean for that to happen yesterday...i didn't know what came over me..", the younger muttered quietly.</p><p>Krux frowned at his sudden sadden mood and hugged his twin back. "It's alright. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that", he whispered to his twin. Acronix lightly smiled. Though he was annoyed with the armor. Krux pulled away from the hug and gently tug his brother along, Acronix already instantly fell for the small trick with Krux showing a softer side. Acronix looked around the unfamiliar place as they walked.</p><p>Though they could hear talking from the small cabin. Though krux heard two unfamiliar voices along with the two familiar ones. He grew slightly angry before he had the vermillion hault. Quietly listening to the conversation inside. "We hidden it inside the ancient library of honomesú (how does one spell it-?), where they could never find it" krux heard Ray said before a more quiet voice spoke, which he knew was Maya. "You must go, if krux knows about this, he-"</p><p>He quietly walked over to the door and opened it, scaring the 4 inside. He took off his mask and grinned. "Could force you to retrieve it? Good suggestion Ray." Krux said. Though Acronix just quietly stared at Ray and Maya, slowly taking off his mask. "You....kidnapped them..?" He muttered and looked to his brother. Krux didn't acknowledge him to avoid the question. "Though we are going to need you to retrieve the time blade for us, no questions asked." He said coldly.</p><p>"Forget it Krux! We are done serving you", Ray barked back at him. Standing his ground infront of his family. Though Maya could see the anger slowly growing in Acronix's face. "Acronix...", she whispered softly, hoping that he would hear. "On the contrary." Krux started, which he took out the red time blade, just before Ray could officially attack him, he was stopped in mid air. Having Krux to kick him back to the ground. "If you want your precious master to survive, you WILL retrieve the time blade for us. And it seems like the reveral blade is the only way to undo the time punch." Krux said with a grin. Machia brought wu inside, which had the Smith family to gasp. "Master!" Kai and Nya yelled, "wu..", Maya said right after then in disbelief.</p><p>Acronix just quietly stared at his brother, though in reation, he moved the wheelchair that contained the elder master. "You KIDNAPPED them?!" He said in a more harsher, and louder tone. Which did caught Krux's attention nearly instantly. "I did what had to be done", Krux said lowly. Though Acronix just about had enough of it. But he tried to compose himself. "But taking our parents away from us when we was only 5 and 3 is cruel!" Kai barked, which had Acronix blank out from his mind.</p><p>Krux had no time to shush the fire master, mainly because Acronix actually landed a full blown hard slap across his face. Which silenced everyone. Even Machia looked away from the scene. Letting out a small 'ouch' under her breath. The handprint was clear and red, and surly would sting for a while. Acronix shook off his hand as it did hurt his hand as well. "This should be the only warning for you." He muttered to his brother as he turned and walked out. Krux blinked and held his cheek, feeling tears prick his eyes. Enough he shook it off and walked after him. "Make sure they get to the fucking ship!" He ordered rather abruptly.</p><p>"Dont you DARE follow me!" Acronix barked, hearing his brothers footsteps come close. "Acronix just listen!" Krux pleaded. Though before Acronix could reply. They heard a loud scream from behind. They both turned around to see Ray had picked up Kai. "Dad no! I'm sorry! Don't! DAD!!!" Kai pleaded as much as he could, but of course didn't save him from being thrown into the pond near the small house. (Has i pleased the gods? <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/Amyiah_Oka">Amyiah_Oka</a> uwu)</p><p>The twins looked at each kther quietly, yet snickered at what Ray just did. Though he got smacked in the back of the head by Maya. Nya helped her brother out of the pond, absolutely confused of what just happened. Though Acronix seemingly forgot what had happened and just continued to walk, through Krux had Machia guide him to the ship while he handled the master.</p><p>A little bit later, they did set course to the boiling sea. Which wasn't as far of a journey. Though Acronix knew time was growing short as he looked at his pocket watch, quietly looking at the picture he has of him and his twin when they was younger. Thoufh he closed it with sadden memories had appeared inside of his head. He quietly looked to Maya and Ray. Seeing how they missed their children. Which kinda upset Acronix. He missed his parents.</p><p>"I heard your voice....you was calling out to me...", he muttered, looking up at the sky. "Mother...please give me a sign you're here with me...your son misses you..." he quietly said, though nothing happened. He just looked out to the lands before him. His lip quivered a bit. He sniffed quietly and rubbed his eyes, the green paint came off and he kinda now regret it. Though he took off the rest so it wouldn't look off. Being quiet, he look to the ground and sawn the ground move past, though tears still slipped down his face.</p><p>He let out a deep sigh before he cleared his head off from any lingering thoughts. Having his mind go somewhere else, though it landed on Cyrus. Smiling, he decided to sit on the ground with his arm on the side and his head laying on his arm. Though it was uncomfortable, he didn't care. But he felt his eyes grew heavy, which before he knew it, he was waken up abrutly. Which made him jump up. "Y-yes?!" He said in a slight panic.</p><p>"Wake up. We are here." Krux said to him lowly, which Acronix nodded. Thpugh he was handed his time blades. "The only way for you both to puncture through the harsh conditions of the boiling sea. Is by a fusion dragon. Which only the dragon blade could do." Ray explained as he took the blade away from Krux. Krux blanked for a moment before he barked at him. "Hey! What are you doing?!-" "this IS a trap", Machia loudly says before she jumped down from her seat, she ended up grabbing the blade and swiftly kicked Ray to the ground.</p><p>Acronix just watched it unfold as ray argued about how it was the literal key to the time blade. "Brother..you know Ray isn't dumb...trust him when he says that its the key." He whispered to him. Krux groaned in response. "I suppose..it's just one blade" he muttered, watching the former master of fire take the blade back and turned to his children. His mind cut off their talking and looked to his brother. Thoughts circled inside his head.</p><p>Though he gently held his stinging cheek with his only free hand. Feeling a bit upset that his brother, the one person he thought to never land a hand on him, actually smacked him. But knowing he deserved it since he had hurt his brother before. Though his thoughts came to a end when his brother hugged him suddenly. "Im sorry that I've hit you...i didn't mean to...", Acronix said sadly. Though Krux could already tell he had been upset for a while. Because his paints were off.</p><p>"Was you crying brother..?" Krux asked in a caring tone, even with the way he acted now, he still cared. Gently holding the youngers cheeks. Acronix nodded shamefully, which made Krux hug him tightly. "I hate to see you cry brother. I really do. I'm sorry.." he said softly to the younger. Acronix only just let out a small whimper in response to him, which made the elder frown. Dispite with the others watching them, he had sat down with Acronix basically in his lap. Just like the old times when Acronix was ever this sad.</p><p>Though the armor got in the way, and Krux really couldn't do much about it at the moment since they was on a mission. But he didn't mind at all with it because he finally gotten a little bit of time with his brother. That the plan wasn't on his mind constantly. He knew the dangers of time travel. He just didn't care for the warnings his mother gave him and his brother. He wanted her back, if it's the last thing he would do.</p><p>Though even with the amount of time they spent in that one position, Krux never realized that he had fallen asleep with his brother in his arms. (I'M SORRY THIS IS TOO PRECIOUS) But he did realize when Machia has to wake them both up, though she seemed a bit annoyed. Though Krux felt more grumpy, mainly because of how old he was. He missed his youth, how he could move around more quicker and be more energetic.</p><p>He quietly pushed his hair back and got up, helping his brother up. "They should be arriving shortly." Machia said to Krux, who nodded to her words. He picked up the red time blade while his brother picked up the other two. Thankfully they was not removed from them while they was out. Krux motioned Acronix over as he walked to Wu. Already seeing his double cross coming to play. He didn't really care if wu died, the man is already ancient as it is.</p><p>Though he was startled by the water suddenly bursting upward. As the fusion dragon got in view. "The children are safe!" Exclaimed Maya. "And they got the time blade", ray backed her up with the same excitement in his voice. Though krux grinned darkly and glanced to his brother. The elemental siblings landed on the boat after the dragon was gone. "Master wu! We got the time blade--", kai said before being interupted. "Ah ah ah- no can do", Krux said to the fure master, who stopped in shock.</p><p>"What? What do you mean?! You said if we get the time blade, we could hwlp master wu!" The hot head barked at him, but the time blade was quickly taken away from him thanks to Machia. "About that. I lied." Krux said coldly. Which Acronix had no power over this. "Wha-" the firehead tried to say before Ray stepped in on this. "That was completely uncalled for Krux!" He barked at him. Through Krux only shrugged, he could see the flame in Ray's eyes.</p><p>He took the green time blade away from his brother, who had no time to react when Ray grabbed the dragon blade from his son and ran at him. Jumping into the air and swinging the blade down, it collided with the green time blade and Krux used that very energy inside the blade. Using the Time Punch against Ray, which knocked him back right into his wife. "Tsk. Even with old age, you're still weak." Krux said as he handed the blade back. "I'm fine...just....it caught me off guard", ray said to his wife, who was worried as fuck by now.</p><p>(I'm writing a lot of this at 2 in the morning-)</p><p>Machia gave the other time blade to Krux, who greatfully held it. His eyes turned red and yellow, which now the same very colors of lightning formed around him. "It's time brother", Krux said as the lightning died down quickly. He used the red time blade to stop the masters in their tracks. "Leave them here, Commander Machia, take us back." Krux demanded not caring about them anymore. Machia did as so and lowered the ship before actually taking off again back to the swamp at a faster pace.</p><p>Acronix knew it was nearing the end.</p><p>Acronix knew he wouldn't be able to see Cyrus Borg again. Or PIXEL.</p><p>Acronix knew he has no other choice.</p><p>Acronix knew all of this.</p><p>By the time they got there, fighting was already taking place. Thoufb Krux took no time into commanding Machia into going with the final faze of the plan. Acronix looked down at Cyrus, instantly catching his eyes. Acronix frowned, he didn't want to go with this plan. But he had to. He jumped off the ship with his brother and waited for the Nindroid to get down to the last few numbers. Though Krux stopped them three. "Zero. As in Zero chance at completing." Krux said with a grin as he walked to one side of the gian Mech. Acronix followed suit to the other side. They placed the blades in their correct slots and backed up.</p><p>Though during the meantime, Acronix put his phone into Cyrus's pocket securely. "I'm sorry..", was all he said before he pushed the Samurai off the platform. He felt his check ache with pain as he followed his brother into the mech...</p><p>They finally timetraveld. To the past. 40 years ago. But Acronix heard his mothers voice again.</p><p>"Nixy darling, promise me you would always be my sweet baby boy?", the faint voice called out to him. Though as much as he wished he could talk to her. He knew it was only a voice.</p><p>He was a bystander though the battle. He couldn't do much.</p><p>Even with the incident with the fire and water siblings, he couldn't do anything to stop this. He just watched his brother fall more and more into the darkness.</p><p>Though they had a unexpected change of plans. Causing Krux to timetravel again. "We should head far into the future, where no elemental masters knows us." Acronix suggested. Which made his brother annoyed. "You're so obviously obsessed with the future." He complained, but let his brother do so.</p><p>"We cannot let you do that, Krux and Acronix." Wu suddenly said, which made the twins turned around. To see Nya and Kai there too. "What?! No! This ends now!" Acronix forced himself to say in disbelief.</p><p>"Don't ever think you wouldn't be stopped." Wu said as he already got himself into a battle with Krux, Acronix fending himself off with the other masters. Though he felt the mech shift, making him fall down. He turned back to see wu had gotten a time blade. The reversal blade. Acronix watched as his brother tried to get the blade, but got hit with a time punch. The elder twin flew back to his brother and hit the wall. Whilst Acronix tended to his brtoher, wu had his pupils leave the mech with the blade. "As you said Acronix. This ends now." Wu said. Though acronix got up and rushed at him with a sword. Feeling angered that his brother was hurt.</p><p>But Wu tripped the younger time twin, making him tumbled, yet turned around to hopefully stop himself. The blade dropped.</p><p>But to Krux, everything was like in slow motion. He watched as Wu pushed his brother out of the Mech with his staff. "Acronix!!" He yelled out in a range of mixed feelings and ran to the opening.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Seeing his brother falling down into the void of the vortex....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>After the twins timetraveled</em>
</p><p>Cyrus quietly looked up at the sky, a small frown clearly on his face whilst his heart slightly ache. He didn't expect this to happen, nor did he expect for Acronix to follow. But he knew very well that he had no choice. But his thoughts was interupted quickly when Jay panicked and turned to him. "Thats it! Can't you build another-another time travel- thing?" The blue njnja questioned. Cyrus knew that there was no way for it to work. "I...i cannot.." he said shamefully.</p><p>"Oh- 'I cannot' is business for 'it will cost you big'-", Jay said at the top of his head. Though had Cyrus become nervous when the blue ninja tried to offer money. "No time blades. No time travel." Maya spoken up, which made Jay whine in unamusement. Walking away from the inventor. Though Cyrus glanced down to his lap in guilt. But he noticed something in his pocket. He took the phone out, knowing it was not his.</p><p>He turned it on and his eyes widen a bit. Acronix left his phone with him. For memories. Acronix knew he wasn't coming back. Acronix knew this whole time. Just by seeing this, made Cyrus let out a small, sadden whine. And frowned more when he went through the photos Acronix took. He was amazed how gifted Acronix was with taking photos after barely learning how to use the camera. "Cyrus? Are you ok?" Lloyd asked to the male.</p><p>Cyrus perked his head up and turned the phone off. Now realizing how silent everyone was. "Yes? Why wouldn't I be?" He questioned. Though lloyd frowned. "Theres tear stains on your glasses. And you're crying." Lloyd spoken, which now made Cyrus realize. When did he start crying? He placed the phone down and rubbed his eyes. "I'm fine..i didn't even realize I had tears running down my face." The inventor muttered.</p><p>Thoufh he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Zena crouching infront of him. "Cyrus. It's rare for you to cry. Whats on your mind...?" She asked softly to him, though Cyrus had to hold back from telling them the truth about the liftle connection himself and Acronix had. "It's complicated. Though I don't wan't to say anything about it..." he said quietly. Which Zena nodded in understanding. She got up amd removed her hand from his shoulder. "If you ever need to talk to someone. You can always come to me. Or well. I can come to you in the matter. I won't judge you or your problems. All it would matter is that if you're ok." She said quietly to him, so that only he would hear.</p><p>Cyrus could only nod..</p><p>Its been quite a while, but things changed suddenly. The city wasn't there anymore, more of a town to say the least. Cyrus blanked off fromnwhat everyone was complaining about and looked to find his watch, but it was not there. "My watch! What happened-" "your watch...doesn't exist...because your technology...never happened....no computers...no telephones...no-" ray was trying to explain best he could from the rapid aging. But was interupted.</p><p>"Zane! Zena!" The ninjas yelled out. Realizing the twins was no longer with them, but merely metal that look human now. Jay gotten really upset by his boyfriend not responding to him. Even cole was upset, but he tried his best not to show it. But of course it failed. Ray was getting weaker by the minute, the yesterday's tea that krux makes him drink surly was wearing off quicker than expected.</p><p>Cyrus wheeled himself away from the ninjas for the time being. So much was going on that is was starting to become too much for the inverter. He tried to calm himself down, but he finally let out a sob. Of course he was hurt. Loosing two more people he cared about. He already knew pixal was gone if they both was never to exist. Feeling like he had lost practically everything, someone that actually loved him for who he was, his daughters, his technology, even two who he pratically adopted as his own.</p><p>Even as much as he didn't want the ninjas to see him cry, Amyiah walked over to the inventor and gave him a hug, herself was pretty upset for loosing her best friend, but she didn't like to see anyone else cry. "It's ok to let things out Cyrus...." she muttered, though she never really took her own advice. Cyrus nodded before he returned the hug, though it was a bit awkward for him in this position. "Can...i tell you something...? Something...that i don't want the others to know..." he muttered to her.</p><p>Amyiah was a bit shocked at what he said, but she nodded. "Of course. What's on your mind cyrus?" She asked to him. Cyrus had to think this out throughly. "Well...ive falling for someone for a while now...and due to all of this, I'm not sure if I could see them again....since we barely even spent time with each other....i just...want to know how to cope with this aching feeling." He admitted to her. Thoufh Amyiah seemed surprised. "Well..." she started.</p><p>"If you do end up not seeing them again, its best to draw memories of them out of your head. Or else it would hurt you more. But I wonder. Who has caught your eye?" She said to him quietly. That made him nervous. "Well...you may...be angered with me if I say.." he looked down as he said. "But i won't...", Amyiah said, sadden. "Its...Acronix..." Cyrus admitted. He waited for her to yell but it never came. Instead he felt her hug him tighter. "I wont tell anyone. I'm surprised you found something in him. Even if garmadon tells us that Acronix never wanted to be bad." She admitted.</p><p>Though they noticed his watch had appeared back on his wrist and the phone back on his lap. Already knowing the past been altered back. Cyrus turned on Acronix's phone and looked at the photos he took. Which not minding if amyiah sawn. "I love the landscapes. Who took them?" She asked. "Acronix did...he...gave me his phone before he left...he knew there was no chance in returning.." he muttered, letting tears slip.</p><p>"Hey now...its ok...atleast he wanted you to remember him." Amyiah said softly to the inventor. Who nodded with a slightly forced smile.</p><p>Though. He wonder if there is a chance for Nixy to return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Its been 6 months...</p><p>6...long...months...</p><p>And no sign of the time twins, nor Wu. Everything was calm. Misako had recently passed away in her sleep. (I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! It's part of my au with my daughter;-; ) Lloyd went into slight depression due to it. And his father went missing a month later after her departure. Nothing had exactly gone right, besides for the lack of crimes thanks to the time twins.</p><p>Though, when it came to thinking of the time twins, Cyrus found it hard for him to focus on his projects. He had printed a few photos from the old phone that he kept from Acronix. Sticking them to the wall in front of his work doesn't help him. But he felt less lonely when he does look at them. There were many times where the ninjas did nearly notice them. But thankfully Cyrus had a screen to cover them up quickly.</p><p>But though as the months went by, Cyrus started losing hope for Acronix to return. And losing his feelings towards him. Which by a few days later, Cyrus blocked out his feelings for the male, merely forgotten. He knew he had to move on, which he had tried to. Trying to date a few girls that he has sawn as his type, but none of them really could compare to what Nixy gave.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Cyrus wheeled himself to the elevator of his Incorporation. This has been his 5th fail to date. To him was a bigger fail than his earliest inventions. "Why can't anyone be as attractive to me... I don't feel happy with them..", he muttered to himself. He pressed the button to the elevator and quietly waited for it. He rubbed his eyes, feeling tired himself. Though he did practically stayed up all night last night, and it was now 12:34.</p><p>Yawning, he wheeled himself inside and pressed the button to his office. Of course, he was going to neglect sleep again. He had a big project to finish after all, on top of that, helping the ninjas with training, well not all of them at the same time. They had different schedules, not to mention the recent birth of a child. But besides that point. Its been a while since they were under one roof together.</p><p>Cyrus's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. He wheeled himself out and to his desk, that still contained the project he was working on. Though he completely ignored the images that barely hung to the wall now. Instead, he followed up on his work and started to finish the working process on it. Though to him felt merely minutes, but the reality it was a few hours before he started to fall asleep.</p><p>But he only got at least 30 minutes of sleep...</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Acronix felt like he was falling forever, he was getting tired, weakened actually. The void had a strange effect on him, an effect he never expected to have. But was it the void? Or was it something else? he wasn't sure what it was. But his thoughts snapped away when he realized that a portal opened quicker than he liked. Having no time in preparation to land on his feet. He fell right through the roof of a building.</p><p>Which due to the harsh impact, he could already feel his body start to ache badly. Mainly because he went through a roof and one floor. He landed right under the rumble of concrete that fell on top of him right after. His vision blurred, blue and green electric lights sparked around him, but they faded away soon enough. His ears were ringing due to the force out of the vortex.</p><p>But he thought he heard someone. He looked around, though being unable to see, he couldn't make anything out properly. He tried getting up, but the dented armor never complied, he manages to get on his hands and knees, feeling hot liquids running down his face, arms and torso. "B..brother..?" He manages to call out in a broken voice before everything turned black...</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Cyrus stared in shock at the scene. Mainly by the fact that Acronix was laying on the floor right in front of him. He didn't know what to do, the male was practically out cold. He couldn't call the ninja, they would put him In jail instantly. But he doesn't know anything medical related to help him out. But he got the idea to call for an ambulance, once after he did, he realizes he had to do something about the armor Acronix was wearing. He wheeled over and thought, though as much as he didn't want to, he pushed the emergency button to call Pixel over. Of course, in a matter of a few minutes, she was here in a panic.</p><p>"Father?! what happened here?!" She yelled in disbelief at the sight she was bestowed upon. "Please don't question the situation, but please help me get this armor off..", Cyrus explained to her with a pleading look. Pixel wanted to refuse the help, as she could recognized the armory the male wore. But she didn't want to deny her father, so she walked over to the male and ended up pulling him out of the rubble. Quickly noticing how bad of a condition he was in. Looking to her father with a shocked yet worried expression, brows furrowed, she attempted to get the dented armor off, but having to take off the cape in the process. Which it was in no use due to it being ripped in many of places.</p><p>But she did manage to get him out of the dented armor and put it to the side, though Cyrus moved it out of view, just in time that the paramedics came in. Though they was shocked by the scene, they took no time into helping Acronix into the streatcher. Cyrus couldn't really feel anything towards the time twin, not now at the least. It of course has been so long since he last heard of them, now he is here, watching the younger twin being taken to the elevator and to the main lobby, down to the hospital.</p><p>"How is Acronix back... if he is back, where is Krux?" Pixel questioned, Cyrus ran a hand through his hair and leaned back in the wheelchair, shrugging in response. "I have no idea, but I hope that Krux isn't here too, he is a complete nightmare compare to his brother." The inventor admitted to his daughter. "You know Acronix would go to jail right? After what he had done with his twin? He be lucky enough if no one could recognize him", Pixel said to the paralyzed male, who only frowned at the thought. "Thats what I'm afraid of, though i know he could redeem himself if he was just given a chance...", the male muttered quietly. Now having to think of what to do to help the time twin. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Around the next morning, Cyrus was able to visit Acronix, which thankfully he was able to get help at so late at night. Though Borg has yet to know of his full condition. </p><p>Though many questioned why Cyrus was even at the hospital, but being the city's technology advancor, he was given easy access to the back, where the patients was held. He rarely visited the hospital, he never had time to. He wished he did, so he could visit sick and disabled kids and give them hope to the life they have. But those thoughts was interupted by the nurse. "Mr. Borg, we don't know the full extent of his injuries, but he is awake now if you do wish to see him. There is a chance he may have severe memory loss." She said to him.</p><p>Though it stunned him. Memory loss? But that could be chance he may forget everything that has happened. Even the memories they have together. But he didn't know why he still cared about them. "Ill see if its true, I did use to work with him, for a small time that is", the inventor said with a soft smile. The nurse nodded before she opened the door for him. He wheeled inside, and looked back at her. "Can you give me some time with him, alone?" He asked, she nodded in response before she closed the door.</p><p>Sighing, he wheeled himself to the bed, though he basically felt his heart sank. Seeing Acronix with bandages, tubes coming out of his nose and arms, surly wasn't a pleasant sight. Though he felt himself silent. "Hola seńor...who may you be..?" Acronix asked in a low voice, likely to be tired since he not long woken up. Though Cyrus felt upset, he didn't wish to be upset, but he couldn't help it. "The name's Cyrus Borg.." Cyrus greeted.</p><p>Though with the memory loss, he knew he had to start fresh. Deep down he didn't want Acronix to remember the bad things he did. For the sake of not wanting to remember the horrid memories that did happen. But he did still want Acronix to remember about him. But ain't no telling if his memories will come back. "What is this place..? Why...is there so many wires c..comimg out of my arms...?" Acronix questions, through he was tempted to remove them.</p><p>Cyrus quickly stopped him and had him lay back down. "Hey its ok. You're In a hospital. This stuff is to help you heal and tells the nurses if you need anything." He said softly to him. Which atleast soothed Acronix a bit. "Wheres my brother..? I was ment to meet with him...", he asked the main question, which hurted Cyrus. He didn't know what to tell him. "I'm unsure where he is..", cyrus managed to tell.</p><p>"Im sorry...i...i need to go.." Acronix said, though when he tried to sit up properly, his eyes shot open from a large wave of pain. Crying out due to the pain, he layed back down. "The numbing must of be wearing off. Please you do have to stay here till you are able to move properly, and that you are healed. You've hurted yourself pretty badly.." Cyrus said to him in a worried tone. </p><p>Acronix let a few tears slip, he didn't want to be in this situation. His brother is probably worried sick about him. "But though you should rest" Cyrus started as he put hid hand over Acronix's. "Things are hard at the moment, I can tell, but they will get better." He said, reassuring the time twin. Acronix nodded before he leaned back fully to lay down again. "Do you have a home to go back to?" Cyrus asked, though he knew he doesn't.</p><p>"No...not really..." Acronix muttered through the slight pain in his voice. Cyrus frowned a bit before he thought of something. "I have a spare apartment if you like to live there for the time being", he suggested. "But how am I going to repay you..?" Acronix asked. He didn't really know what could be done to repay Cyrus since he was like this. "No need to", Cyrus replied to him with a soft smile.</p><p>Acronix only let out a shakey breath in response, closing his eyes. Now just trying to sleep. Cyrus quietly decided to let him sleep and wheel himself out. Though the same nurse walked up to him. "Have you found out anything Mr. Borg?" She asked, he nodded. "He did certainly lost his memories. He doesn't even remember about me", he said to her, which made her frown. "Well...there is ways to jog memory back, like revisiting the old places he use to go to or show him some photos that has him in it. But if they don't work then...its best to start fresh.."</p><p>She said whilst walking and pushing Borgs wheelchair for him. "I understand..", he muttered a bit, trying to push back his old feeling was getting hard. Didn't know if he was even happy to see Acronix or not. "Whats the estimated time for him to be able to be released?" He asked, looking slightly up at her. "Around three days, he could be lucky to get released early, but could be released late. His wounds are pretty bad." She stated, having him nodding to what she said.</p><p>But though back with Acronix, even though he was sleeping, the corners of his eyes had blue and green coming out from one side while the other had red and yellow. But for such a short time, though a small electric bolt managed to hit a nearby tray, making it fall down fast with a loud crash. The tools spread across the room and under the bed.</p><p>The nursw that was with Borg heard it and already had ran down the hall to the room to find out what was wrong. Borg looked back, a worried expression now on his face. "Acronix...?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quite unexpected from the incident just two ways ago, but what's more unexpected is that Acronix recovered faster than anyone would have thought. But though he still had to have crutches due to his fractured leg. But he seemed to be very happy for the fact that he was finally out of the hospital, or for the fact that he was experiencing new things whilst in the car with Cyrus. Acronix keeps pointing out the many buildings and technological things that zipped past him.</p><p>He was more entertained by Borgs watch, as he just watch him type or swipe on it. Of course Acronix called it a glass typewriter, being unable to understand much of today's condition. But Borg was happy to reteach him the technology he had with him. But though it didnt really last long due to them arriving at the tower. "Oh wow, that is a really tall building" Acronix said as he looked up at it through the window. Making Cyrus chuckle. "100 floors tall, its actually my company", Cyrus said to the male, who looked at him shocked. "You work here?!"</p><p>He questioned in surprise. "Yep!" Cyrus replied as the driver helped him out. Acronix looked at the door quietly, wondering how it would work. "Uh- how do i get out--?" He asked cluelessly. "Just pull the lever", cyrus said as he wheeled himself around. Acronix stsred at the door before he grabbed the handle and pulled it, though he pushed it open. His mouth opened in shock, now curious at the mechanism. But his attention was brung to cyrus who waved him over.</p><p>Acronix bit his inner lip and moved his legs out of the car, grabbing the crutches he slowly got out and put them under his shoulders and held on. He was still not use to them. Letting out a shaket breath he started to move with them. Though being slow at it. He closed the door behind him and watched the driver quickly drive off. He looked to cyrus who smildd softly at him. "You're doing good, just take it slow if you need to", he said to Acronix. Who nodded in response as he slowly walked over to the inventor.</p><p>Cyrus wheeled up the ramp, though he had to help acronix who struggled a bit. "Since you're staying with me for the time being, and that you really don't know much about today's time. You're going to have to be around me most of the time, unless you think you can manage on your own today. Mainly because I have a meeting in two hours." Cyrus explained to him the best he could without confusing the male. Acronix nodded and smiled. "I wouldn't bother you if you have a meeting, im sure I can manage on my own..i think.." he said, though he muttered the last bit.</p><p>Cyrus quietly thought about this, this was going to be hard for sure. With his company and now having to take care of Acronix till he is better will surly cause some stress. "Well, if you don't believe you could, I can call my daughter to look after you for the time being. She is really nice." Cyrus said to him. Acronix looked to him a bit surprised, but he nodded. He didn't expect for him to have a daughter, especially since he is paralyzed. "I don't mind meeting her", he said softly to him.</p><p>Cyrus wheeled through the automatic doors with the time twin behind him. Through the taller hated how much his hair was getting in his face due to the small hairs. "Do you know where I could get a banda para el cabello (hair band) or something to put my hair up?" Acronix asked. "A what-?" Cyrus looked back at him confused. "A hair band-", Acronix translated himself with a small blush. Being embarrassed for speaking in Spanish.</p><p>"Oh yes, of course I do!" Cyrus said with a bright smile. Though he just realized how his hair was naturally, it was similar to Krux by the bangs, but much longer and more pulled down. Even though some still stuck up. His face heated up by merely seeing his hair fully down than half of it pulled back. Acronix awkwardly smiled and waved his hand infront of his face, which made the inventor blink and quickly look away. "Sorry" was all he could muster.</p><p>He wheeled himself to the elevator, though he made sure to go slow enough for Acronix to be by his side. Eventually stopping before he entered a code that had been renewed 6 months ago. It was a simple 4 digit code that is backed up by a 5 digit code. Even if Acronix saw him type it in, he was still ratherly confused on what the code ment. Especially since it made Cyrus smile.</p><p>The two got into the elevator, turns put the code itself was to unlock his personal floor, which was the 100th floor. He pressed the button before it gave a starting jolt upward, having Acronix get a sudden wave of fear and held onto the rails. Cyrus smiled a bit by his reaction before he took a hairtie out of his pocket and gave it to Acronix. Who greatfully took it, thanked him and tied back half all of his hair. For the time being of course, since it was still very messy.</p><p>"You remind me of someone that I use to know" Cyrus said to break the silence. "How so?" Acronix asked him, curious. "Well..it was this person I use to like, they was the sweetest person I've meet. Acted childish yet they still have a heart to do good." Borg stated with a faint smile, but it faded. "But i haven't seen them in 6 months." He added with a sadder tone. "What happened to them? If I may ask?" Acronix asked as he turned to him slightly. "They disappeared without another word. Only left me one item to remember them goodbye." Borg said as he glanced at Nixy. "Could say they can't be replaced even if i tried." He added and completely fell silent, his emotions playing up again.</p><p>Acronix frowned more and hugged Cyrus the best he could without hurting himself. Cyrus froze by the sudden hug, but he greatfully accepted it. He heard the elevator bell ding, which became cue for him to let go of the time twin and wheel himself into the room. Though Acronix was quite shocked at the damage that was displayed infront of him. "Oh my heavens, what happened here?!" He questioned out loud, using the crutches to help him into the room. He looked up at the giant hole in the roof, not recalling a single memory of what happened.</p><p>"A experiment malfunctioned, its nothing complete major as the situation was handled quickly", Cyrus lied. Though the longer Acronix stared at the hole, then to the ground. A faint, yet blurry memory came to his head. He blinked before his eyes became teary. "No...it wasn't...i caused this.." he muttered, he now assumed this is where he landed than at the monetary. Cyrus quickly panicked, not really realizing that he gained his memories by simply revisiting somewhere of major events. "Im so sorry...i had no control of where I was ment to land.." Acronix said with a sadden tone.</p><p>"Hey- hey now don't cry, it wasn't your fault. I just didn't want you to know it was you. I knew you would of felt bad-" "hey its ok. I'd rather be told things than kept away from them." Acronix interupted him. He gave the inventor a small, yet weak smile. Cyrus still felt bad but just stayed silent. He wheeled himself to his work desk, but took down the old photos. But was hesitant about one. He just stared at the scenery of the mountains and just decided to leave it up and put the other old photos away in a drawer.</p><p>Acronix quietly looked back up to the hole, though it held in his head, what else is the man before him holding?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Becoming late night for ninjago, all Acronix could think was 'is Krux still alive?'. Well he should be since its been 40 years. To him atleast, and that Krux would of been around 65. He still would be young. But Cyrus made it to where Acronix was strict to only the tower because he needed to heal. Even Pixel made it clear.</p><p>He didn't mind it, he just wanted to see his brother. But sitting on the roof of the giant building, in the cold night surly wouldn't help his situation. Though he let out a deep sigh and closed his faded gold eyes. He let himself go for the moment to meditate. Which actually caused him to feel a surge of powerful energy run through him. Letting out a sharp gasp and opening his eyes, he sawn waved of color float around him, but disappeared when his mind was disturbed.</p><p>He felt a slight determination before he focused his mind on nothing but that energy surge. He was able to have it summon again, thus having his eyes see the very colors of the energy surge. He opened his eyes slightly and smiled at the accomplishment. He touched a blue stream and it fused with his hand, making it a liquid form that became a stream again when fell back into the force.</p><p>Watching it as it disappeared when his mind refocused on the world. Looking out to the city below, he stood up with determination in his eyes. "Im going to make you proud brother, as I have our element again!" He said joyfully. He really wanted to show Cyrus Borg, so he decided to head down to the inventors work space. But also being quiet about it since it's the dead of night. But he slowed down to a stop when some realization hit.</p><p>What if he showed him, and he was able to contact garmadon or wu? Or the other elementals at that Then? Then for sure he would be in trouble. Now feeling a rush of hesitation hit him, he decided it was best to not tell Cyrus at all. Slowly he walked down the stairs and into the room quietly. "Hey Mr. Borg?" He called out quietly. Though he quickly shut up when he noticed that the man was asleep on his desk. He quietly smiled as he walked over, after picking up a nearby blanket that was neatly folded.</p><p>He unfolded it and let it fall naturally to his ankles, though he was curios of the design. He held it up and looked at the design, though his eyes widen at the gorgeous design.</p><p>"This is so gorgeous, oh my heavens", nixy muttered as he looked back at Borg. Smiling gently, he covered up the man and before he left, a image caught his attention.</p><p>A old scenery of mountains, the photo weary from how old it was. He gently took it off the wall and looked at it closer. The rays of warmth colors brightly shown. Though he had a small memory hit him, which made him drop it on the ground. Shocked, he remembered taking the very photo. But the rest of the memory was very blurry, even the people was very blurry. Recalling some sort of ship. But his head started to ache in pain. "Ow.." he muttered as he held his head and picked up the photo. Placing it back on the table before he headed out the room.</p><p>"So I took the photo...but why was everything else so foggy...is there something Cyrus isn't telling me..?" He questioned quietly to himself as he used the elevator to go down to the first level. He was given access to roam freely in the building if he wished so. But never out. It upset him that he really couldn't explore the outside world, but none the less that he was very excited to see new things the building has to offer.</p><p>Acronix was quite amazed still by the elevator, but even though it scared him a bit by the jolts it gave when taking off. When arriving at the bottom floor, the door swung open, letting the time twin out. He quietly walked around the dark lobby, the dimmed red lights on the ground gave off a warmth feeling. Though he walked to the front doors and peered outside. The city colors was as gorgous as the northern lights itself. He had once visited the cold climate with his family in his youth just to see them.</p><p>Though unexpectedly, he heard footsteps from behind him, which got his mind set Into defense mode. Even if he was still recovering, and that his leg has not fully healed with the help of the fast forward effect. Seeing a small shadow in the window, he bent his body backwards and had one hand land on the ground firmly. Seeing a bat flung forward from a loose grip, breaking the glass infront of him. Causing the alarm to go off.</p><p>The figure seemed to jump by the sudden alarm, which Acronix scoffed and pushed his body backwards to land on his feet in a crouched position. But thats without tripping the intruder and having their legs in a locked mode with his own. His left foot firmly planted on their back to hold them down with one hand grabbing one arm that was presumed to be the dominant one. "Gah! Get off me freak!" The male barked, his voice giving way to identity.</p><p>"Sad that you can't come up with any good insults", Acronix simply said before his face turned pale by the amount of drones that surround him. But he was only gently lifted off from the intruder, while the intruder was under arrest. "Mr. Acronix, please return back to your destination for the night. We will have this situated." One of the drones said to the time twin. He wanted to say something, but seeing as the fact of how swift they are, he just complied.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>By morning Acronix was wide awake, and by over night he was fully healed. But he had to prove it to Cyrus that he was, he said it himself. Acronix really wanted to try something far more entertaining than just regular old tests.  He sat in a stool, bored as Cyrus was calculating his records from previous tests. "Mr. Borg, do you have anything. I could test my combat skills? Its been a while and I'd like to see if I still have good rythem". The taller said as he stretched.</p><p>"I dont want to risk anything in case you're still healing. Its not possible for one to heal so rapidly from a terrible incident." "But please! I want to prove to you that I'm healed!" The time twin whined a bit in a counter argument. Which had Cyrus silent. "Fine. If you insist. I can call Pixal to see if she would be willing to do so.." he muttered, but his small frown quickly faded away when he heard a small happy squeal from Acronix. Making the man blush a bit.</p><p>Cyrus quietly called pixal, who ratherly picked up quickly. "Father! What has you calling me this early in the morning? Didn't you have a meeting in 30 minutes?" Pixal said in a joyful tone, she really loved when her creator called her for any reason. "I do, but I want you to test Acronix for me to see if he is in good shape, he claims to be." Cyrus explained, Pixel fell a bit silent, unaware that his name would be said. She looked back to lloyd who looked at her with wide eyes before she ended up bolting off.</p><p>Lloyd followed right after her, but just BARELY missed her when she took off in her Samurai mech. "Acronix is alive and she knew?!" He said mainly to himself. A bit ticked off in the matter, already knowing he has to assemble the gang as soon as possible.</p><p>But though now knowing the ninjas will soon know that Acronix is alive, pixal had to quickly tell Cyrus. Mainly because she supports in what her father was doing as long he knows what he is doing. Though just half way to the city, she was abrutly stopped by a sudden huge wave of energy. That very energy created a strong gust of wind against her mech. "W- what is happening?!" She yelled to herself. But she looked up to see a multicolored vortex open just beside her. </p><p>A beam of red and yellow light came crashing down. But he landed perfectly on his feet. He grinned and stood up properly. Feeling young again. "I'm back ninjago. And aint nobody stopping me and my brother from taking over this time." He said in a low tone to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pixel made it back to the tower just in time. But instead of going through the front door, she literally landed on the roof just to get inside quickly to her father. Once she had gotten herself inside in a huff, she put her hands on her knees. "F-father, lloyd overheard the conversation...they know Acronix is alive..". she said, but she soon quickly realized that Acronix was in the room. His bright smile faded slowly to a concenred look. "What's...going on..?" He muttered, which made Cyrus go pale.</p><p>"It's hard to explain Acronix....it really is, especially for me...i hoped to keep it hidden from you because you lost alot of memory." Cyrus explained as he wheeled himself over. Acronix had a look of distrust, which caused him to back away from Cyrus a bit. "So you thought keeping secrets was a way to keep me around. No wonder why you kept me in this building." Acronix said, clear distrust sounded in his voice. Cyrus didn't know what to say by this point.</p><p>Pixel looked to her father then back to Acronix. "Look...the reason why he kept you here because he wanted to know if he could help you get redemption. Since the last time you was here, 6 months ago, you didn't set up a good reputation with the city. Nor your twin." She started to say. But she didn't move closer.</p><p>"After the incident with you and your twin, the ninjas have lost their master. A few months later lloyd lost his mother, then his father went missing. What im saying is, they are on edge with what had happened. And you and your brother are at large by them and the police. Which is why you was being kept here." She explained, being calm about it too. Acronix took it in slowly, which actually brung back painful memories. In fact all of them. But there was yet a few memories that was very blurry.</p><p>He held his aching head, in which resulted in the elemental power to act up, a few colors of electricity emerged from him. Mainly the consist colors of red, yellow, blue, and green. It had Pixel and Cyrus step back, well in Borgs case wheel back. It subsided really quickly, Acronix finally opened his eyes just barely. "I remember...everything..." he muttered as he looked up, though his head still ached. "Oh my heavens...we really caused such a mess..." he said merely to himself, sitting down on the stool again.</p><p>"But everything has been resolved Acronix. The past is the past now." Pixal said, hoping to comfort him. Though she was hesitant, she walked over and pulled the male into a hug. Acronix tensed a bit but he hugged the Droid back. "But we really should get you out of here before-" she was starting to say while letting him go. Before the door had busted open and poured in the ninjas. Acronix had no time to even attempt an escape before Kai had him on the ground swiftly.</p><p>"I thought you was lost forever! Along with your twin!" Kai barked, holding the time twin down. "Wait kai no! Let him go!" Pixel yelled out of reaction. But he just refused. Acronix paniced a bit from being pinned, but he refocused his mind and ended up reversing only him and kai. This time he sucessfully moved out of the way from kai's tackle. "You got it all wrong..i haven't done anything wrong..". Acronix said, but he ended up having to dodge a energy ball.</p><p>This forced him to slow the ninjas down in a time bubble, which he really didn't want to do. "Please let me explain! I have not caused harm to Cyrus not Pixel in the past few days I was here. They could even tell you that!" He said with a scared tone. Though he made enough space in the bubbled for them to move freely, but still be trapped inside. "Then explain how you have your element back!" Kai yelled, still really angered with Acronix.</p><p>Acronix looked to his hands, really confused himself of how he even got it back. "That I don't even know, all I remember was falling out of the iron doom and getting some sort of energy surge while in midst falling." He explained, though it seemed to relax a few of them, mainly Zane and Amyiah. "We should let him explain himself everyone. I mean Acronix only defended himself than attack us." Zane explained. Though lloyd still didn't trust him, but he listened to reason and nodded his head.</p><p>"Knowing Kai, keep him in the bubble." Lloyd said, Kai just looked at him shocked. Acronix was a bit hesitant but he released the other ninjas than Kai. "Now better explain yourself. Other than what Kai and Nya had told us about the fight on the Iron Doom." The green ninja said as he stood his ground. Cyrus only stayed quiet out of guilt. But also because he never seen some sort of reaction from him when he rememebred what had happened 6 months ago. Between them.</p><p>"Well...after Nya and Kai had left....It was just me, my brother, and Wu. But before they left, Wu had struck my brother with the reversal blade before he even sent them off. During that time I was tending to Krux, not knowimg how the blade would effect him. Though clearly his age was declining back to being young. I only rushed at him because wu was dangerously close to the edge itself. But that was a mistake on my part because he ended up tripping me into the time vortex. Thus making me feel a energy before I fell through its barrier. Crashing here.." he explained, looking up at the ceiling, which had the others to look up.</p><p>"Everything became a blur after that when I lost my vision during the time. Then the next few days I rested here after Cyrus let me. Dispite how me and my brother hurt him." He finished, looking back down to the floor. "This whole time I haven't hurt anyone. I was really restricted in the time of my memory loss" he stated as he glanced at Cyrus. The ninjas didn't know what to say, but kai still seemed ratherly pissed off.</p><p>Acronix let the bubble down, aware what he was doing. Kai was about to run at him till his sister stopped him. Which made him huff. "Cyrus is any of this even true? Because I know for a fact we can't trust the time twins at all! They kidnap my parents-" "it was KRUX who kidnapped them. I was never told he had them captive, I would of never kidnap my own friends." Acronix interupted Kai with a more aggressive tone. He hated how he was assumed for ever allowing Krux to do this.</p><p>It caused uneased tension in the room now that Acronix had pratically snapped at Kai, but it certainly made Kai silent. "Well...it is true...i thought I could help him redeem himself...he does have good in his heart, unlike Krux.." Cyrus said shyly. Lloyd sighed in frustration. He was about to say something till Zena decided to speak up. "If you're here...where is Krux then..." she said quietly, though she was uneased when she said his name. Still upset that she was used by him a long time ago.</p><p>"I sawn Krux fall through a vortex not too long ago..but I dont know where he is now..", Pixel finally spoke up. Which Acronix quickly looked to her. "Wait really?! You sawn my twin?!" He said in a hopeful voice. "Yes...but his expression looked merely the same from when he last left... evil and twisted...but he looked much younger, around your typical age." She said to the twin, who stayed silent for a moment. "Can I see him..?" He asked suddenly to Cyrus.</p><p>Cyrus stayed quiet, a bit hesitant. But he had gotten the brightest idea. "If the ninjas allow you to. I have something up my sleeve that you could use to stay in contact with us just in case something wrong happens." He suggested, looking to the other for approval. Most of them nodded besides for Kai and Nya. Majority won, and Cyrus wheeled himself over to his table, motioning Acronix over. He picked up a small device he was working on. "This is what we could use to talk to you and vice versa. And that we could see what is going on." He said as he placed the device in the twins ear, who allowed him to.</p><p>Though Acronix liked the soft feeling of Cyrus's fingers against him. He felt warmth from them, even slightly missed them when cyrus pulled away. "You're set. Just press the small button on the device to talk, but don't let Krux know that you have it." Cyrus explained, Acronix nearly didn't listen to him due to him being a bit distracted with how close they pratically are. But he nodded in response. "I'll make sure." He said as he backed up a bit from the male.</p><p>Now feeling unsure about seeing his brother again...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acronix was able to finally leave the building, but it was hard at first due to the ninjas. He couldn't blame them, he hurt them and the city. But he took out his watch and quietly sent a small signal to Krux though it. He liked the little pocket watch his mother gave to him and his brother, it was a way for them to contact each other if they was ever to split apart. He felt the watch vibrate 3 times, and he smiled brightly. But then vibrate 2 times. Krux was South East from him.</p><p>Acronix looked back to the direction, using the compass ontop of the clock to direct himself to south-east. Dispite not having a vehicle, he used his element to his advantage and get to the location that was presumed after feeling a series of vibrates for longitude and latitude. But he stopped a whilst away just so Krux wouldn't see that he had the element. But never realized that Krux had already sawn the green beam. "Brother!" Acronix yelled as he ran to him. Putting the watch away just before.</p><p>Krux smiled brightly at his younger brother, he opened his arms for a hug that Acronix happily fell into. "Youre young again! And you're ok!" Acronix cried, feeling over joy with the situation. "I'm glad you're ok little brother, you had me worried sick." Krux admitted, though Acronix had to be sneaky to turn on the device when he pulled away from his brother.  "How are you not hurt-? In fact how did your survive the time blade?!" Acronix asked in a slight panic.</p><p>In the Borg tower, the ninjas silently looked at the monitor that was turned on once the device was turned on. Seeing everything from Acronix's view. Even hearing the audio clearly. Cyrus did give himself a mental pat on the back for the successful run of the device.</p><p>"Wu certainly didn't know how to use the time blade correctly, he only sent my age 40 years back. But I have no idea who used the time blade on him because he just full on disappeared after you fell into the vortex." Krux explained, now that he was thinking about it. But he noticed a small scar on Acronix's face that was never there before. "Who the fuck hurt you." He said lowly, lightly grabbing his brothers face to inspect the scar. "Huh?" Acronix huffed out, confused.</p><p>"You have a small scar. It looks like it was recent. But doesnt." Krux explained as he touched the scar, making Acronix wince a bit. "I honestly don't know." He muttered, though knowing Krux. Krux already figured out he was lying. "Acronix González." He said lowly. Acronix sighed and looked down a bit. "I kinda...didn't land right this time and ended up going into a small coma after getting terribly injured." He said. Krux let out a sadden sigh and held his brother close. "And how long ago was that?" He asked.</p><p>"A...few days ago.." Acronix muttered, hugging his brother back. But felt the hold tighten a bit too much for him. "No wonder. Though I wonder how you got your element back when I didn't." Krux said lowly to him in a more stern voice. But took notice to the small device in his ear. 'He's been with Cyrus again. And has our conversation being monitored.' Krux thought. "I didn't know how to tell you...its not only that I got the slow and speed side of it...but i also got the reverse and stop side as well like mother had." Acronix admitted.</p><p>Visibly Krux gotten upset, and Acronix knew that when his hold got way tighter. "O-ow Krux! T-that hurts..!" Acronix cried out from the small jolt of pain running uo his spine. Krux looked down at him, who now had teary eyes. Krux certainly didn't look like himself with the half emotionless expression. It's like Krux had some inner demon taking control over him. "Oh?" He said simply, the armory on his forearms didn't help Acronix at all with subsiding the pain.</p><p>"Well should of thought clearly before coming to me with a device in your ear." He mentioned before actually taking the device out, dropping it to the ground and smashing it with his steal boot. Acronix's eyes shot wide in fear. This wasn't the Krux he knew. "So you still with your so called boyfriend, Cyrus?" He asked in a slight threatening tone. "Huh..? What do you mean? I don't like Cyrus." Acronix said, which to Krux's surprise that he didnt lie. But thought of it as he lost his memories.</p><p>"Never mind." Krux muttered as he let his brother go finally. "I want you to help me take over ninjago." He said strictly, hoping Acronix would follow him per usual. But Acronix hesitated. "Brother...i don't want to be evil..." the younger said with a frown. "I want you to be good, like me. Mother would want you to be good-" a smack interupted him. A burning sensation stung his right cheek as he stood there silently. "Never bring up mother again. And certainly I'm not becoming good because you want to stay with your boyfriend." Krux said coldly to the younger.</p><p>Acronix let hot tears flow down his face, pratically feeling empty in emotions. He was still confused on what he ment by boyfriend. But then the fuzzy memories became very clear now. But his emotions twoards Cyrus didn't exactly change as it would. "Then we should go our separate ways. I dont want to be associated with your crimes anymore." Acronix said lowly before he turned away from the male, now walking away from him. Krux stood there silently, shocked In the matter.</p><p>But anger started to boil in him, but it didnt stop him from noticing the ninjas. "What are you going to do when there's blood in the water, dear brother?!" Krux yelled with a slight twisted voice. Which made Acronix stop. "What do you mean by that...?" He started to ask, but notice Krux now walking away. He stood there silently, the ninjas came to his side. Though he had to stop them on his own with the stop time effect just to speak. "Just let him go...he won't do anything...he wouldn't do anything to put me in harms way.." he said softly.</p><p>Releasing the ninja. They just stood there silently. "Don't think we didnt see you get hurt. Clearly he is a threa-" "leave him be. I know my brother better than any of you." He said, cutting off Jay. Jay stayed silent after that. "I just...i have faith in him that he could change...i mean...nothing was right about him...." Acronix explained. Though he was starting to feel dizzy.</p><p>"All I know is that krux is acting the same way he did before you time traveled. No difference there." Kai said harshly, but got smacked in the back of the head by Nya. "OK kai, shut up! For once let him explain!" She barked at him, which made in instantly quiet and shocked. "No it's ok...i know I've hurt alot of you without realizing it. It's only fair for this treatment.." Acronix said. "What? No no. He is just mad because of what happened to our parents. But all of that is in the past nowz right kai?" Nya said as she glared at kai. Who nodded in a huff.</p><p>Acronix smiled a bit, but his vision blurred. Before he knew it, he was seeing only black now. To the others, cole quickly caught Acronix as he blacked out. "Guys...he is burning up badly.." cole muttered as he looked to the others. "We need to get him back to the tower, now!" Lloyd said in a slight panic, himself feeling the time twins forhead. "This is unatural." He added, now questioning how Acronix gotten this hot this quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The time twin was layed to rest on a medical-like bed in the main work room. Cyrus had his daughter get some ice to help the time twin cool down. It was so sudden for him to catch a illness. Let alone a terrible fever. Cyrus couldn't even explain what it was, or the main cause from it since Acronix was perfectly fine for a few days when recovering. "From what I know, acronix and krux had split powers. Do you think having the full element could effect the body in a bad way if it's not use to having the full element?"</p><p>Zena questioned aloud, though got no response besides distant looks. She sighed and rubbed her temple. "Ill ask the other elemental masters if their parents knew Acronix. Let alone his parent that had the element before him." Lloyd said, feeling terrible for the twin. "Well we know all of our parents knew the twins, why can't we ask Ray and Maya?" Jay suggested to the others. "Well they are back at our old home and trying to start up their business again." Nya opposed what Jay said.</p><p>"I've already asked the elemental masters in the group chat. Hoping one responds at this hour." Lloyd said as he was looking at his phone. But it dinged when a Master replied. 'Shadow: my mother was best friends with Rhea. Their mother.' The text read from Shade. Lloyd instantly started ro reply to him in a separate chat. "Well atleast we know who was the previous master of time." Nya muttered after she put her phone away. "Rhea sounds like a beautiful name" Zena said out loud, though her voice a bit more shy now.</p><p>But besides the ninjas being distracted with trying to get information. Cyrus was quietly taking care of Acronix. Even sneakily held his hand in his, lightly setting his chin on their hands. He just quietly watched Acronix rest with a slight disturbance due to the fever. He sighed and lightly kissed Acronix's hand, resting his chin again. "Guess it's best for us to not remember about our little thing...huh..? I just don't think you will find interest in me again...you loved my technology...but do you love me..?" The inventor quietly said to Acronix, though knowing he was talking to himself.</p><p>He pushed his glasses up a bit before he sighed quietly. Finally accepting that he may not get the same thing back. He gently let go of his hand and gave him a bit of space. Though what he didnt exactly realize that one of the ninjas sawn and had the others quietly look. But quickly had them look away in a panic. "This honestly has to be some joke..", kai whispered with a frown. "Well certainly he wasn't happy with the girls he tried to go out with." Zena popped off at him in a low tone.</p><p>"And its his choice of who he likes. No one said anything about you dating lloyd." Pixel suddenly said, scaring kai and the others. "Wh- how long-" "long enough for you all to realize he likes him. Let him be." She stopped kais sentence before she walked over to Cyrus and handed him the ice. She sat beside him as the ninjas watch quietly. But Amyiah quietly squealed, now seeing them actually being together. "I can see it working" she said out of the blue, which got a look from her brother. "Seriously Amyiah-?" He said, which made her smile nervously.</p><p>"Well who is going to pick up shade?" Lloyd said to the others, finally getting back on topic. "Dont kn-" "don't have to pick me up" a unfamiliar voice said and scared the absolute shit out of Jay. Shane's mother quietly stood there, her hands folded infront of her."so I was informed Acronix has returned, but with his mothers full element?" She asked, lloyd nodded and pointed over. Her deep purple eyes landed on him and she frowned. Without hesitation she walked over, Cyrus and Pixel moved for her.</p><p>"Now what's up? How did he even return?" Shade asked out of curiosity, clearly not wanting to be here. "From what he had said, he fell out of the Iron Doom and into the Vortex. His brother may have did the same soon after him." Zane explained to the master of shadow. "It's the same situation with his mother Rhea. But he only got the worse side of it because he is use to half of the element." Shanes mother started as she felt different spots on Acronix to see how hot he really was.</p><p>"Hes going to need a special drink to be on the path of recovery. But the flower only grows at his birth home. And its miles away from here." She explained as she moved his shirt down properly. "We can get it!" Amyiah said, dispite the looks she got. "Please do, or else Acronix would not wake up from this, but still be alive." The elder woman said as she looked at the blonde. "What does this flower look like?" Zena finally spoke up. Dispite not wanting anything to deal with the time twins, she still wanted to help.</p><p>"Its like a rose, but its petals are black that faded to red, yellow, green and blue. You will only find them at night. Since they only open their petals in the darkest areas. Though you have to ask around the village to find where his home is. Its best to use his parents names. Kronos and Rhea." The elder woman explained, Zena jotting it down in her memory. She nodded and grabbed Amyiah gently and headed out with her. But that was before she learned of the name of the village they grew up in.</p><p>Shanes mother looked at the time twin again. Gently taking his hair out of the ponytail. Knowing how uncomfortable it can get. She set it to the side and gently put ice on his forehead. Having to put one on his neck. The cold didn't bother her as much at all really, since she was use to treating others like this. "Poor Nixy. Your mother warned you about the troubles in the future. She wouldn't like to see you like this." She said softly to the time twin who just layed there unresponsive.</p><p>Acronix woke up in a vortex, similar to the one he is fond of. The time vortex. Bht it was different, it was more lighter and had rays of peach and gold circling him. His attire changed to a more formal red royalty-like design. A gold cloth wrapped around his waist to support it staying in one place. Though the excess cloth hung down nearly to his knees, and gold gears wrap nicely at the bottom for design. A few sprouting up here and there. Dark red, baggy pants complimented the outfit, whilst he wore black slip on. But they too had a single gold gear on the top of each pair.</p><p>His hair hung down, though the top part of his hair was pulled back into a pony tail, much like how he usually has for his style. Long sleeves went past his hands just barely, they having a trim of gold wrap around the cloth. The clothing itself was gorgeous, but he wondered why he was in it, or where he was in the matter. Quietly walking through the vortex for some answer, he came across a figure with really long black hair. Her dress slightly similar to his but as a dress form.</p><p>"My child. How its wonderful to see you again." The female said, turning around to her son. Acronix stood there shocked. "M..mother..?" He stuttered, running over to her and hugging her. "I've missed you so much!" He cried out, happy to see her. "Why are you upset my baby boy? Who has hurt you?" Rhea asked, she gently held his slightly bruised face. He was hesitant to tell her. "Krux did mother...he slapped me not too long ago.." he admitted.</p><p>She frowned and gently rubbed her thumb on his cheek. The slight stinging feeling went away mere instantly. "Remember that warning ive told you a long time ago?" She asked, he nodded. "Yeah...what about it..?" He curiously said. "It's starting. I want you to be strong for mama. I want you to do the right thing. Even if it's hard. Even if you don't want to. I want my baby boys safe." She said softly to him. He tried processing it. "Its...between me and Krux..?" Acronix hesitated when he asked. She nodded.</p><p>"Yes...i didn't mean to look into your futures. But I was curious...but you can prevent it...you have a voice, dont let Krux tell you otherwise." Rhea said as she hugged her son. "If you dont...I'm afraid something terrible will happen..." she muttered, her voice cracked a bit. Acronix stayed silent, now afraid of what's to come...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flashback warning soon :D</p><p>The village of Sheernal is a peaceful village, the houses decorated beautifully with rays of blues and reds. Gold trimmed along the edges of each color, making it stand out against them. The village is surrounded by a gorgeous lake, that even dips into a deep forest. Children ran around playing with each other. The titanium blonde and the shorter blonde walked into the village. The taller loved how the rich green grass was visible at all angles. Even seeing a nearby farm in such distance.</p><p>"This is where the twins grew up at? It's so Beautiful!" Amyiah admitted, her blonde hair flowed gently with the wind. Though time to time again she still felt uneased with the wind itself due to past encounters. "Certainly it is. But we have to find that flower. Who knows where it actually could be. It's still broad daylight." Zena admitted as she slightly looked up at the clouded sky.</p><p>"We should split up, cover more ground till dark fall, hell we could ask around and get more intel on the twins and what went down years ago. Since that seems to be the only tie between them and the masters." Amyiah said to the taller, who nodded in agreement.</p><p>Parting ways, Zena quietly walked through the village, greeting anyone who had greeted her. Though she came to a house that has vines growing on its gray walls. The house looks like the eldest here. But from her scanners, the house is around over 100 years old whilst the others looks more modest. "Thats Mr and Mrs González home!" A little girls voice squeaked. Zena looked down to her and smiled. "Oh? Do they still live here?" She asked to the small child.</p><p>"No..My mommy said they are resting at the Graveyard. But I dont know why they are when they have a home." The little girl innocently said. Which Zena felt her heart sank. "They had twins, they should still be around! In the big city!" She said joyfully to the taller. Her brown hair bounced as she jumped. "Let me show you!" She grabbed Zenas hand and took her to what it seems to be the middle of the village. There behold a marble Statue of the very Time Twins. They held hands that was raised up high above their heads.</p><p>But they was close, they wore armory that wasn't like it was now. But their capes was merely the same, but shorter. Two helmets sat by their feet, but the Helmets itself was not apart of the Statue carvings. The little girl picked up a helmet and held it up to her. "They saved our village! They are heros!" She said joyfully. Zena smiled softly but her eyes trailed up the marble cut statue. Mainly stared at Krux, even if it was a statue. She felt her blood boil.</p><p>She looked to Acronix just to calm herself, but it didn't really work. As he too was apart of the crimes before. But she took notice to how childish he looked, unlike his twin. "How did they save the village?" She asked, the little girl made a pulled face as she thought. "I can take you to my mama!" She said joyfully, putting the helmet down and taking Zena to her home. Zena looked around for any flower that could resemble the one that shades mom described.</p><p>But thats when she remembered that it would be around their home. But it pratically was too late as they had already arrived. "Mama!" The litfle girl yelled as she let go of Zena and ran to her mother. Hugging her waist. "Yes darling?" She asked, though she looked up to see the Nindroid. "Oh, master of Air, it's nice to meet you. Whats your need in our small village?" She asked kindly. Zena smiled softly before she shut the door.</p><p>"I'm dearly sorry for the intrude, your daughter brought me here because I was curious about the Time Twins. Their past what I mean." Zena said softly, the woman stayed silent for a moment before she had her daughter go upstairs. "Is it about what happened around 7 months ago?" She asked, Zena stayed quiet for a moment before she sighed. "No...they are back...but Acronix has fallen into a coma of some sorts. The previous master of Shadow explained to me and the Ninjas that there was this...flower...that could wake him up.."</p><p>She explained, though something else was on her mind. In fact she wanted to know the true reason they started all of this. The woman frowned before she poured two small glasses of tea before she had the Droid sit down. Giving her a glass. "Krux and Acronix...before anything of the sorts happened 40 years ago...they was the sweetest boys my mother could of meet..."</p><p>"If remembering correctly..My mother use to actually date Krux. But the terms came to a bad side when people started roumers about my mother and another man while they was together..."</p><p>Back then..back nearly 60 years ago..</p><p>The sun shined brightly against a blacked haired, Latino male. His golden eyes darted at his brother as he chased him down the small hill. The similar looking latino squealed in surprise when he tripped over something, which caused the elder brother to tumble right after him. The younger male yelped in pain as his ankle was twisted harshly the wrong way. Nearly breaking it due to its force.</p><p>"Acronix! Are you alright?!" Krux said in a worried tone as he sat beside his twin. He had Acronix in his lap, Acronix tried to steady his breath, but a clear dark bruise was forming on his injured ankle. "Oh my heavens! I'm so sorry!" A female voice yelled, multiple footsteps was heard and Krux looked up. Seeing his best[female]friend kneal infront of him. Her friends right behind her. "We was just coming back to clean up our mess, but we didn't know we would hurt someone!" She said in a worried voice. Her British accent thickened a bit by her being upset.</p><p>"Hey...no no its ok....it was a accident...", Acronix said through his quivering jaw. He let a few tears slip down his face, quietly crying due to the pain. "No...let me take you to my father...i need to pay for what me and my friends did..." she opposed, which Acronix didn't reply to. "I'll follow you.. just lead.." Krux said as he gotten up with his brother in his arms. Krux was ratherly strong for his young age, along with his brother. No doubt that their sparing with each other had made them stronger.</p><p>Krux quietly followed the Blonde to her home, though he couldn't deny he had a small crush on her. Jennis had been there for him and his brother since they've meet. She always stuck up for them when they got teased because of their 'strange eyes'. Though her bubbly personality is what hit him the most, he adored how upgoing she was. How she always was the one to make things right, even if it wasn't her fault. She is a bit older than him by a year or two, but she still acts younger.</p><p>Krux had to let her father take his brother to a secluded room so he could help Acronix get patched up. Jennis came up to Krux and hugged him gently. "Im so sorry Krux...i didn't mean to hurt Acronix.." she said softly to him. Krux gently hugged her back. Liking it when she gave him hugs. "Its ok...its not your fault.." he said softly to the blonde. Though he couldn't help but notice her attitude change suddenly. She stayed hugging him, which made Krux blush a bit.</p><p>"Jennis..?" Krux softly spoken. She looked up at him with her bright green eyes. Though her face was slightly pink. But before Krux could say another word, she gave him a small kiss on the lips. His eyes widen a bit due to the sudden kiss, but he relaxed into it. Lightly kissing her back and holding her close. Jennis parted from him, her face brightly red. "I-im sorry...it..was hard to resist..." she muttered embarrassingly. "Its alright...i mean who could resist you?" Krux said with a soft smile.</p><p>Jennis's ears dusted pink and she gave a small whine, pushing his chest slightly. "Shush!" She whined. Which made Krux laugh in amusement. "How cute..." he muttered as he pulled her back into a hug. Jennis greatfully hugged him back, before she thought of something. "Do...you want to...go out with me..?" She asked, though Krux was not only cut off guard with her kissing him. But being the one to ask HIM out. He just froze then and there, though over time his grip tighten slightly.</p><p>"Of courae Jen...I'd love to.." he whispered softly. A overwhelming feeling of happiness replaced the grumper side of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Still the past]</p><p>Acronix had manage to recover within a few hours, which was strange because he had a serious sprained ankle. Though when his mother finally founded out of the incident, she already knew the cause of his rapid healing. But as Rhea settled her sons down into bed, her worries now started to spike. She ran her hand through her black hair as she quietly walked out of their room. Shutting the door behind her. She sighed, but heard heavy footsteps, which caused her to turn her head.</p><p>Seeing her husband walk up to her, she softly smiled. "Is it true Nixy could possibly have the Fast Forward ability?" He asked in his deep, usual voice. She half shrugged. "It is possible. I may have to ask Wu and Garmadon if it is possible that a element could split if it is twins. "They both have my golden eyes, if you recall, they did had your dark brown eyes for 6 years." She said, beign gently pulled into a hug. "I know, but we don't even know if Krux had any elemental power like Nixy is showing." Kronos spoke softly.</p><p>Rhea stayed silent for a moment before she thought of something. "If they do have a split element, its only matter of time-" she was starting to say before she heard her husband chuckle. "Time", he repeated, which made her quietly giggle. "Oh hush you", she muttered. "Anyways, its only a matter of time before they discovered it, and for me to teach them. But I doubt they could travel in time and ever see the Vortex." Rhea finished off what she started. Though she closed her eyes when she felt her husband's hands gently held her face.</p><p>"It's always a worth of a shot mi amor. Don't forget that." Kronos said softly to her, which had her to smile genuinely. "Of course hun" she said before she moved away. "I should head off to see them, but I may stop by Lauren's house. It's been a while since I've seen her" she mentioned. "Certianly, tell her I said hola if you do stop by." Kronos said as he gave her a small kiss on her head. She softly smiled before she gently kissed him, and head off her way to the Spinjitzu Masters Monastery.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>One year has passed. Acronix Descovered his element, having the Fast Forward and Slow Down side of the element. Krux finally announced him getting a girlfriend after 1 year. Acronix never stopped teasing his brother and Jennis.</p><p>Second year has passed. Krux had discovered his element on their birthday, officially starting their training together. Him having the Reverse and Hault/Stop side of the element. Though something was starting up in the shadows.</p><p>Third year has passed. Things between Krux and Jennis had kicked on once Krux had turned 18. Them taking their relationship more seriously.</p><p>Fourth year had passed....</p><p>Four years has passed, Krux's and Jennis's anniversary was just a few days ago. And Krux was planning something very special. Acronix knew this. He had convinced his brother to even consider the idea. Himself never really founded attracted to anyone, it's just no one has caught his eye. Over the years Acronix grew out his hair, enough for him to put half into a ponytail. He had went out to retrieve something special that Krux picked out himself. 'It's a two man job' krux pratically says for his idea.</p><p>Acronix didn't mind helping his brother, he loved him dearly. His smile brighten as he got closer to the shop. He Walked inside the shop, instantly hit with a good whiff of sweets and bakery goods. "Acronix! What brings you here tonight?" The friendly elder man behind the counter asked with a soft smile. Acronix looked at his direction and smiled brightly. "Edger! It's been a while!" He said with excitement. He walked over to the counter to greet the elder.</p><p>"I've came to pick up my twins order." "Ah yes, Krux told me you would be coming by to pick it up" Edger said as he faintly rememebred. He pulled up the order, which Acronix greatly payed for a little extra stuff, knowing his brother would appreciate the small extra sweets. "Though, I'm afraid to tell your brother, but I've recently seen Jennis with some man tonight. I'm unsure who he is, but she didn't look well. I recommend checking on her and making sure she is alright". The elder explained as he handed him the box.</p><p>"Oh- I hope nothing is wrong with her, Krux would freak out if something happened to her" Acronix said as his smile slightly faded. "I hope that won't be the case. I'm happy to see you again Nixy, come around again sooner then later!" Edger said as he showed the time twin out. Waving him bye before returning back into his shop. Acronix wondered what he ment that she didn't look well. He decided to fast forward home and gently set the box down onto the Dark Oak table. He then quickly fast forward out of his home.</p><p>Though he didn't make it all the way to Jennis's house, since he didn't want to use his element as much. He founded his gift amazing, but there was times where it tired him. Even his mother warned them both about some Corruption that could occur if they aren't careful. Which it explains why she always wear that certain choker around her neck at all times.</p><p>Besides the point, Acronix made his way to the Birchwood door, but noticed not only Jennis's shoes, but anothers Shoes. And he knew it wasn't Krux's since he doesn't wear the moddest shoes. He lightly knocked on the door, but it creaked open suddenly. Which let out a faint noise come out from inside. He stood there puzzled, slowly peeking inside. "Hey Jennis..? You here..?" Acronix asked, but his face turned white when he heard a really loud, and unfamiliar female noise. Following after Jennis yelling another males name.</p><p>He closed the door quietly, his cheeks burned in embarrassment. Though he felt his heart sank. "Oh no...no no....this can't be real..." Acronix muttered as he quickly got the hell out of there. He didn't even decide to use his element as he already was fast enough to get to Krux. He took out his pocket watched and pressed a button a few times. Which a few seconds later he recieved a few beeps back. One beep then two beeps. His brother was northeast. Looking at the small compas on his watch, he ran that direction.</p><p>How the watches works, is that they are connected to each other with a special spell. Casted by Garmadon. By three presses of one button, it gives off their location by Latitude and longitude. But one responds back by pressing a certain amount of times on another button to show the other which direction to go. The watch itself looks like any other watch, and it only responds to the twins touches. In case they ever split. They would always manage to find each other.</p><p>Acronix huffed slightly as he manage to arrive at the location Krux was at. Which was the river near their home. "Brother...why are you out of breath? Whats wrong?" Krux asked as he turned to him. Setting down the bucket he had in his hands. "I have...bad....no...terrible news...about Jennis..." Acronix huffed out, trying to regain his full breath. Krux fell silent before he slightly paniced. "What?! What happened?!" He question quickly.</p><p>Acronix didn't want to admit it. But once he told Krux, he could already tell his brothers world completely fell appart. Acronix hugged his elder twin, feeling terrible for having to explain the news. But Krux didn't hug back. "Is...is this true...?" He muttered, Acronix could only nod. Krux teared up and hugged the younger, he knew he wasnt lying, he just didn't want to believe it. "I'm sorry if I'm interupting, but I had seen Jennis with a guy for the past few days."</p><p>One of their old bullies said, though he had claimed to of change, even had showed it, which fooled them enough to believe the man. Though the man was really hard to read when it comes to lies. "She was even planing on ditching you for the guy, she claimed to me that you wasnt enough for her." The dude said, which really hurt Krux more. Acronix's golden eyes widen in shock. Though his brows furrowed in anger. He held his now sobbing brother close. "Thank you Jeremy...but can you leave me and Krux alone for now.." Acronix muttered, which was enough for Jeremy to leave.</p><p>Though what Acronix didn't know, was the very start to Krux becoming cold. To become heartless. Krux eventually broken up with Jennis without her even explaining anything. Making a vow to never date again. Which he takes his vows seriously...</p><p>Present time</p><p>"Krux started to show signs of being heartless to anyone besides his family and the elemental masters. But it couldn't be helped because he was broken due to the roumers." The woman finished, just in time too....</p><p>It was now dark..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do see krux as Asexual :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Also small warning in this chapter- you </b>
  <b>will</b>
  <b> see alot more mature content as it progresses.</b>
</p><p>Zena left the home with information she didn't expect to receive, mainly on krux. She slowly started to understand why he acted the way he did. And she hoped to help Acronix get his brother back. She was friends with Krux, who use to impersonate as Dr. Saunders, she hated Krux for betraying her, but it's the past.</p><p>She quietly walked through the town, Amyiah nowhere to be seen. Infact the town was REALLY quiet. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked out loud, but heard a loud snap of a twig. She whipped her head around to the direction and sawn the familiar pale golden eyes.</p><p>"So..thinking you can come to my home...learn MY secrets....and think you and your friend can just leave with the Illumina Time Flowers?" Krux hissed as he held up a unconscious Master of Weather. Zena stood there silently, shocked. "Krux...i didn't even mean to know your past...we came here because your brother fallen into some coma....we need those flowers so he could waken up. Or else he won't." She explained, he didn't listen.</p><p>He dropped the girl and took out a sword. "Fine. Want the flowers? Defeat me in a duel." He said as he pointed the very sharp blade at her. Though Zena could tell that it wasn't exactly Krux. He would of atleast cared for his twin. "You're not Krux...", she muttered, backing up a bit. "I am~ just a better version." He said in a low tone, which REALLY creeped her out.</p><p>She ended up dodging the swinging blade and had his feet in ice before she could make a run for it. She needed to find a weapon to even out the playing field. But there was no blacksmiths in the village. Not that she sawn.</p><p>It was all cat and mouse by now, her mechanical heart pounded violently against her chest. The moonlight just barely giving her enough light to see. "Zeeena~", Krux cooed. He wasn't close, but she could hear him. She quietly pushed herself past a tight spot. But knocked over a flower pot. "Oh?~ Zena~" Krux cooed again in a more creepy tone. Her breath quickened, making a large ice wall to block off where she came from.</p><p>She maneuvered herself to the other side. But she screamed when she was grabbed and thrown to the ground violently. She looked up quickly at Krux, who stared down at her with a creepy smile. The darkness never made it any better. "Found you~", he cooed again. Her processor pratically stopped when he quickly pinned her down. "Get off me!" She yelled as she kicked at him. But he didn't get off. "Make me" he muttered.</p><p>It made Zena force the wind onto him, pushing him up into the air. But with his iron grip on her, she went with him. "You think this is gunna work on me?!" He yelled as he flipped her behind him, making Zena crash into a roof and him falling down onto the ground. He growled and got up, the armory lucky enough helped him, but he heard a loud whine of pain from the roof.</p><p>But then there came crying from agony, Krux growled and shook his head. "Stay down. It's your fault for allowing me in. You can't get rid of a corruption." He muttered to himself. It was true, the Time Corruption is a powerful energy. A dark one at that. Can effect a host in many ways. In Krux's case, he could pratically be counted as possessed. But no other being was inside of him. He was battling his own mind.</p><p>Krux threw the sword down and yelled, dropping to his knees and grabbing chunks of his raven black hair. In time he calmed down, but as his cold hearted self again. He got back up and picked up the sword, quietly walking to the house and inside. Finding the Air ninja to be in pain while her arm and hand was crushed under heavy rubble.</p><p>"PLEASE...PLEASE KRUX...G..GET IT OFF!!" She yelled whilst agony took over again. Making her cry more. He didn't do anything besides stare at her with a twisted smile. "No." Was all he said before he drove the sword into her already broken arm. Making sure she was down securely. Her cries only because louder, barely could breath due to the pain.</p><p>Even her mind fogged from the overwhelming pain. Without Krux knowing, she sent out a distress signal to her brother. Which he got immediately. Krux kneeled down to her and forced her to look at him. "Could of been useful for my plans. Let me tell you this. If you help me with sucessfully bringing ninjago city to the ground, then I'll leave you, your friends, even my brother alone. Which means I won't hurt anyone." Krux said lowly, she had nothing to say as she was rapidly bleeding.</p><p>Let alone trying to contain her sobs, he just pushed her down further. Getting up and swiftly removing the sword. Taking his time to clean it off with a nearby rag. "Forgot you was a robot. You don't bleed actual blood..but oil." He muttered as he was a bit disgusted with the oil on his blade. But his being distracted allowed a opening for her to make some wind to violently push him back through the wood wall.</p><p>But it use up alot of her strength, she tried to stay awake but she ended up passing out in a mere of seconds. Krux groaned from the tingling of pain down his back. He slowly sat up and winced in pain once he finally registered the mass pain in his hand. Turns out that the blade had cut his hand open, but not deep enough for stitches. "Fucking bitch...that was your last mistake.." he muttered as he got up slowly. But he was quickly pinned down by a shadowy figure.</p><p>"Nice try." Shade muttered, making sure Krux couldn't move. His metal heals dug into Krux's legs, which made the time twin grit his teeth. "I'm going to find Amyiah.. then the flowers. Make sure he doesn't leave." Zane said to shade before he moved the rubble off of Zena, then picking her up. He left right after shade nodded in agreement.</p><p>Krux moved his good hand and grabbed a piece of wood and flicked it at shades face, he yelped by the sudden small punture and let go. Giving krux the advantage to smash his head into the rubble. Knocking Shade out cold. Krux huffed and got up slowly. He grabbed the sword again and decided to follow the Droid.</p><p>But he stopped as soon he sawn the other ninjas, he scoffed quietly. "Next time then." He muttered as he turned around and ran off, though as much he hated it, he hijack a car just to get away from the village.</p><p>The ninjas founded the flower, which to them was very gorgeous. "What is this flower even called?" Nya asked as she held the small bundle that was already picked. "I have no idea-" "they are called the Illumina Time Flowers. Grown by The Time Keeper herself, Rhea." A young lady spoken, which caught the ninjas attention. "Who are you?" Lloyd asked quietly.</p><p>"Just a lady who is here to help, if you take her to the pond in the middle of the town, it can heal her wounds. Acronix had the water there be infected with the Fast Forward effect for the village." She said before she disappeared into the night. Which everyone looked at each other confused. But they decided to take her advice and take the Air ninja to the pond. Which all of them gotten a good look at the Statue that was infront of it.</p><p>Zane was hesitant with the idea, but he rolled up her sleeve and set her down. He sat down himself before he let her broken arm into the water. "Not sure if this would work-" he was startinf to say before a green glow came from the pond. The wound closed up in a mere of seconds, even it was cleaned. Though it didn't explain how it could heal a droid. "Woah." Jay muttered as he watched the effects slowly go away. Zane took her arm out and scanned it, finding it perfectly healed, even the metal mended back together.</p><p>"Wow...this is impossible..", Zane muttered, but he decided to try something. He took some water into his hands and gently tilted it above her forehead, doing the same to Amyiah. In a matter of a minute, both girls was able to wake up with no pain. "Ugh...what happened.." Amyiah muttered as she sat up, feeling very sleepy. "Krux...he...he attacked us..." Zena said, beind held by her brother protectively.</p><p>"If Krux is being this ruthless. Then we have a major problem on our hands.." Lloyd mentioned, he looked around for any sign of Krux. But nothing. "He is too strong...he is way clever than the last time..." Zena muttered, rubbing her face.</p><p>"We need Ray and Maya..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventually returning back with the flower, Lauren [if no one caught on, it's Shanes mothers name i have for her-] had the small bundle of flowers soak in some water. Im result, the water first started off in array of colors, swirling about from each petal. The dark shade from the base of the petals finally emerged outward with the rest of the colors. Creating a slight sparkling effect before Lauren mixed the colors. The water turned black and the petals ended up desolving once mixed-up.</p><p>She poured some into a small cup and had Acronix sit up. She had him drink some, making sure it went down by pressing against his neck gently and rubbing it. She layed him back down, damping a cloth with the same black water. Placed it ontop of his forehead and quietly dried her hands off. "He will be fine. Now tell me again with what happened at the village?" She asked after she cleaned up.</p><p>"Krux had attacked Amy when me and her split off to find the flower. I was with a villager at the time, getting to know more backstory of why Krux is acting like this, even twoards Acronix. But by the time of nightfall, Krux attacked me as well. I still feel terrible for just leaving, knowing I damaged someone's home." Zena explained, she rubbed her fixed arm quietly, still unsure how it was quickly fixed.</p><p>"Well if Krux known you tried to get info, of course he would of attacked. He never liked anyone to know his or his family's past, unless its explained by his...parents..." Lauren was starting to explain before she slowly started to realize something. "I believe i know why he is the way he is." She muttered, which caught Pixels attention. "Why?" She asked.</p><p>"During the serphanteen wars. The twins parents was...killed....by the Anacondrai. It effected the entire Elemental alliance since they both was the nicest people we've meet. But we all expected the usual grief on the twins....Never expected worse. Acronix had told me that Krux wanted revenge, because he believed that the alliance was at fault for his parents deaths. I believe he is still wanting revenge. I know he could be talked out of this...he's hurt still." She had explained.</p><p>Everyone was silent, even Zena had to take a step away from the ninjas just to think about this. "It still doesn't explain why in the world he would use my kindness for his own personal needs 7 months ago." She said, her back turned away from everyone. "He isn't the only one who has experienced grief. Death. Loss. He knew what I've went through during these years. But it can't be a excuse to be evil." She explained with a edged voice, wanting to cry.</p><p>Lauren frowned, she didn't know what to say. But she just sighed. "Krux takes things to heart way too fast. And hard. He had always been like this, not to mention being very stubborn." She muttered. "Can tell when he hurt a girl that was pratically innocent in his youth.." was barely evem heard from Zena. Before anyone could make a comment on that, Acronix let out a small groan, as to signal he was waking up.</p><p>Lauren turned her attention to him, seeing his eyes flutter open half way before opening fully after adjusting to the light. "What...what happened..?" He asked, trying to sit himself up, but his body felt weak. "It's hard to explain what happened. But please lay back down Nixy, and rest." Lauren said softly to him, which he obeyed and just went back to resting.</p><p>"Nixy?" Zane questioned out of the blue. "It's a nickname he only lets family call him. Some outside the family range could call him that. His mother gave it to him when he was young." Lauren explained. She gently rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. "Oh, I understand", he muttered. All hopes is to Acronix making a recovery.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It's been a week</p><p>But Acronix was moved to a Apartment that Pixel was generous enough to pay for him. Till he actually got back onto his feet, but also so he could actually live somewhere without crowding Cyrus. </p><p>The time twin was finally able to move around much more after his recovery, even learned how to cook and such from Zane. Whenever he came by to check up on him. Acronix really appreciated that the ninjas wanted to make sure he was ok, dispite the past.</p><p>He looked at his calendar for the to-do list. Which he had completely forgotten the training scheduled today. "Oh shoot, I was ment to meet up at the monetary today" he said to himself, running a hand through his raven-messy hair. He quickly went upstairs to take a shower, which he was lucky enough to know how to do. Around 20 minutes, he was out and changing into fresh clothes. Being happy that the ninjas had donated some clothes to him that wasn't being used anymore. Well mainly from the males that was around his height. Which was Zane, Kai, and Cole. Throwing in some newer clothes that Pixel had gotten for him.</p><p>He wore black pants with a red button up shirt, that had long sleeves and cuffed ends to add in some fanciness. It was comfortable, and stylish in his opinion. He pulled back half of his damped hair into a ponytail right after brushing it. He used his Fast Forward ability to make the drying process faster when he shook his head. Giggling like a child, but also giving himself a headache. He brushed his hair back down and looked in the mirror to admire the look.</p><p>"Only wish you was here brother....i miss you so much.." he muttered after his thoughts trailed to Krux. He frowned a bit and looked down. "Only if you wasn't so stubborn. You could see that they wasn't the reason. You could of been happy.." he weakly said, holding back some tears. But he ended up taking deep breaths to calm himself down. That before he eventually went downstairs to make himself some classic French toast in a toaster oven.</p><p>He happily enjoyed the toast with some butter and little bit of grape jelly. After he finished, he headed out the door. But gasped when he rememebred something. He quickly went back inside to retrieve a small box. Inside the box was a few photos of him and Cyrus, even some photos that he took on the side. He only made this box after he finally recieved the old phone back.</p><p>But under the photos was a small note he had written to Cyrus. A note he hoped wouldn't make himself look like a fool. All this time spending with Cyrus had made him realized his love for him. And he was determined to actually ask the inventor out. Not knowing why he was this oblivious to him, but he wasn't going to deny it longer. He walked back out the door and closed it. Locking it in the process before he headed off through the city. He had plenty of time to get to the monastery.</p><p>"He is going to love this...i hope.." he muttered to himself, though he passed by a cafe that was across the street. Had been looking around the city to get use to today's time. Though he slowed to a stop. He didn't know what this feeling exactly was when he first saw. But he felt absolutely terrible. It caused him to let tears slip and fast forward to who knows where. Just somewhere so he could be alone.</p><p>He knows that he just risked himself highly by that, but once he stopped, he quietly began to cry. "Why does my...my chest feel so...so heavy and...and hurt.." muttering with a small sob at the end, he sat down on the cold ground and held the small box close. He even had the courage to send his brother his location. He wanted his twin. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want the ninjas or the Alliance.</p><p>Only his twin, Krux...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What seemed like forever, Acronix lifted his head up to footstepts. "B..brother..?" He stuttered in a weak voice. Krux frowned at the depressing sight before he quietly walked over and knealed down. Pulling his brother into a tight hug. "Who did this to you..." he muttered, Acronix didn't want to say, but he can't lie. "I...is this what you...felt like when...y..you got h..hurt by Her..?" Acronix asked as he held onto his brother. Krux looked at the now opened box, and already anger boiled deep in his blood.</p><p>"Yes...yes this is how I felt...oh little brother...he used your heart just as she did with me...you certainly deserve much better than him.." Krux softly said to him. He gently cupped his cheeks. "I don't want you to suffer baby brother...I'll be by your side...i won't let anyone hurt you again..." he cooed. Acronix nodded.</p><p>Krux gently wiped his tears away from his eyes. "Listen to me...don't trust the ninjas either...they could be ploting to take your element away from you again." He said quietly to him, hoping to easily manipulate him into his bidding. "T..they wouldn't....i..ive been good.." Acronix stuttered, looking away slightly. "But you was good 41 years ago... now look...the alliance...wu and garmadon in the matter...took our powers.." Krux reminded him.</p><p>Acronix didn't want to be reminded. He didn't want to believe it. "B..but.." he muttered, falling silent right after. "They are cold-hearted..they even was 7 months ago...even now they could be ploting...im not saying thing because I hate them..but because I want to protect you from more harm.." Krux softly said as he rubbed Acronix's back. Acronix just sat there silently for a good few minutes till his brother spoke back up. "Join me...help me give them payback for treating us wrong..."</p><p>Acronix looked up at him silently. But his brows furrowed and he nodded. Krux smiled gently and hugged him. "Family stick together through and through, I love you little brother.." Krux Said to him, Acronix hugged him back. "I love you too big brother.." he replied. Krux help him stand up, but even if he didn't want him to grab the box again, he just let him. In hopes he doesn't change his mind. "The ninjas are at the Monastery. Borg is at a nearby Café." Acronix mentioned.</p><p>"We should start off with Cyrus first. Where the ninjas have no idea what to do and would easily surrender. Easier to get revenge for the pain they caused to us." Krux explained, furthering his plan deeper onto Acronix. His brother just nodded in understanding. "I can easily take him out. He wouldn't be able to do anything to stop me." Acronix said, his hands glowed a green colored aura. Krux nodded for him. "I'll be waiting here for you dear brother." He said, he now looked off to where a green trail was just left when Acronix fast forward.</p><p>Cyrus on the other hand, only felt more terrible for reattemting to date a girl. Even when he started to head back to his tower, he couldn't help but feel guilt. A bit further off from the crazy public gave Acronix enough time to fast forward to him, not giving him a chance to react to the sudden green flash before he was knocked out. Acronix felt anger building up. It was a abnormal anger. His normal green glow turned to a darker and grayer tone.</p><p>Even his eyes was darker. Acronix scoffed before in no time he had Cyrus with him and Krux. Krux took notice to the sudden changes, he wanted to snap Acronix out of it. But that was deep down. He was facing his own corruption. (The Time Corruption also works in changing the colors of the person's eyes and elemental. It has a stronger effect on the person with the elemental power. Making their element a bit more unstable and unpredictable. Adding to making them slowly loose their sanity.)</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Its been quite a few hours, no word from Acronix or Cyrus. The ninjas was getting worried, well Pixel was beyond worried. To the point she had atleast one mental breakdown. There was also no signs of Krux either. And Zena had a hunch of where they may be located if all three was not to be seen.</p><p>She snuck out and summoned her elemental dragon. Flying high into the sky before she swooped down to the city. Even if it was a slightly long journey [to the west- :D]. She flown to the Museum and landed before having it disappear underneath her. She landed on the ground before she walked inside. Taking a sword from a Knight statue, even if this was her job, she was still willing to protect Cyrus by any means.</p><p>She walked to the back room, normally a story area for items not put onto dislay. She walked to the secret lever and pulled apon it. She watched as it opened slowly. Her memory serving right, she went in and quietly shut it behind her. "Lets see if you're here.." she muttered, slowly getting bad memories of this old place. She did walk to the other broken hatch before walking into the sewers. She summoned her dragon again, which was small enough for the sewers itself.</p><p>She had the dragon navigate the sewers, but around half way, she came to a beam of green light, which made her stop immediately and let that light just barely pass her. She recognized that light, but she didnt recognized the distorted color. She looked to see a figure crash into a few old boxes. She already knew who it was by the color scheming and armory of the person, let alone the fast ability they have. "Acronix..?" She quietly questioned, unsummoning her dragon.</p><p>He stood up and dusted off his armor before he withdrew a sword. "You came prepared. Brother was right." He lowly said, though never to mention what he ment before his hands glowed a distorted color. It was hard to tell what it exactly was, but once he swung it, it stopped her. "But not enough." He added as he walked over to her. "But with you...they are going to really notice you gone..especially Zane. Only if I knew how you worked, I would power you off." He pratically talked to himself, but she could hear him talking.</p><p>Tapping her leg with the blade as he thought, he recalled the day he actually knocked out Zane by pressing a certain spot on the neck. He decided to try that with her, making sure to unfreeze her after a while. Just his luck, she fell down to the ground unconscious. With a huff, he picked her up, rather feeling the need to drag, but apart of him was resisting. Resisting alot more than the corruption expected.</p><p>He fast forward to the old dome, where he meet a unconscious Cyrus and a tied up Krux. "Stop this...please...Acronix doesn't deserve this...", Krux pleaded with a weak voice. His body felt numb and weak, due to barely using his own body. "Shut up. You are lucky to be set free. Now unless you want me to control you again, I'll certainly do so. As you still want to get revenge for your parents demise." Acronix said, but his voice changed to fit the appropriate Corruptions voice.</p><p>Krux stayed silent as he watched the droid get tied up in much thicker chains. "You know, I can clearly see the differences you and Acronix have. How he wanted to help you change. But you know you won't change. You haven't changed since you left her. Your heart is still broken. Your brother wasn't enough? He is the only one you care about yet you let this happen." 'Acronix' said as he turned to Krux. Krux only looked away from him quietly. </p><p>Acronix grinned before he turned on his metal heals and walked off. Krux teared up before he curled up his legs. "No wonder why mother wore that necklace...she knew that...that demon would take over..." he muttered, before he now realized what he had to do. "Zena! Wake up! Please!" He quickly said in a panic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Acronix grinned before he turned on his metal heals and walked off. Krux teared up before he curled up his legs. "No wonder why mother wore that necklace...she knew that...that demon would take over..." he muttered, before he now realized what he had to do. "Zena! Wake up! Please!" He quickly said in a panic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now...</em>
</p><p>[Now its Krux's side of things-? :0]<br/>Its been a few hours. No one to talk to, and surely enough with nothing to really eat or drink. Krux mouth was dry, and he was very sleepy. But he didn't want to fall asleep. He was too stubborn to fall asleep anyways. "Dammit woman....wake up..." he muttered, but it was no use. She wasn't human, so she wouldn't exactly respond or wake up by noise as easily. Or merely at all.</p><p>He blinked a few times, letting out a small yawn. "Dammit.." he muttered, slumping downward as there was not much he can move from. His eyes gotten heavier by the second, he tried staying awake.. but it all came to darkness in matter of seconds.</p><p>He woke up abrutly from a small nightmare he had, tears poured down his face as his breathing was unsettled. "A..Acronix..." he called out in a weak voice, almost sounding like he was going to cry. "Oh god...this is...this is all my f..fault.." he managed to say before he started to cry. Not even noticing someone jacking with his chains, he ended up falling forward into the ground. Making him loose his breath rather quickly.</p><p>"W..wha-" "shh.. dont say a word.." Zena said quietly. He looked at her with puffy eyes, though he looked away. Trying to not show how weak he was. "Oh come on...everyone has a weakness. You seriously don't need to hide it from me. I know enough about you as it is." She muttered quietly before she helped him up. "W..why are you even h..helping me..?" He asked, which made her frown.</p><p>"Because I have a heart...and that you still have one through the wall you have." She said as she poked him in the chest. "You know...you need to let things go...it was not the alliance that killed your parents...nor that started the war. You have to realize it was the snakes. But they are gone-". "yeah but you didn't come home to see them dead!" He barked. She frowned. "I watched my father passed TWICE Krux. Do you really think youre the only one suffering? Did you think about how your TWIN feels about this? Acronix could possibly just disban and not think of you as a brother anymore due to this shit."</p><p>Zena coldly said, which made krux silent. "Theres already blood in the water.. dont make the red sea." She muttered before she began walking away. Krux just stood there. Not caring if she left him alone. He darted his eyes to the floor. "They allowed the war to continue, because they had no idea what to do to even stop them." He muttered to himself.</p><p>He looked beside him, but notice Cyrus was gone. Panicking, he quickly searched around for him. "Shit..shit shit SHIT! Borg where are you?!" He called out as he walked around the swamp after finally leaving the dome. Though it was so dark out. He lightly stepped on the old and weary planks. Careful not to drop in. "He has to be at the prison cells... there's no other place he could be.." he muttered to himself. Hating the creaking sound the planks made.</p><p>He lightly tested the grassy ground, finding it solid enough for him to walk on. Once he finally was off the planks, he walked down the faint path to the holding cells. Though getting terrible memories. Which was enough for him to start crying. "Its that...things fault...its all that things fucking fault.." he muttered as he walked. Trying to calm himself down. But it was no use at all. He had to make himself stop to try to calm down.</p><p>But no luck, he ended up sitting on the ground. Breath highly unsteady, even his sobs was hung quite a few times in his throat. He jolted when someone wrapped their arms around him, about to punch the person, he stopped to see Acronix. He lowered his arm slowly. "A..Acronix..?" He muttered. "Really think that you could of escaped that easily?" Acronix whispered, before he could do anything, Krux had no choice but to push him away. Even with his current unstable state, he got up and made a run for it.</p><p>He knew the swamps better than Acronix. Even that thing that possessed him doesn't even know fully of secret areas and doors. Luckily there was one in the bushes that he had to put to loose anyone who chases him. For instance cops that managed to find this place or him here.</p><p>He jumped into the nearest bush after he heard metal footsteps trailing behind. Making his way through it quietly, he uncovered just barely part of a grassy hatch and opened it. Slipping in, he made sure it was closed and locked before he lit a torch. Not caring with the spiders that now lived in the tunnel. He burned anything in his way as he made it through the tunnel. The tunnel itself was damp and cold, but he was use to it. He rather prefer this than be up top with something that wasnt his younger twin.</p><p>A few times he nearly slipped on the silky mud, which he was thankful to catch onto a few thick branches. Eventually making to the other hatch, pushing it open after extinguishing the fire. He hoisted himself out. Taking a few deep breaths of air. Seeming that focused on escaping had him calmed down from his attack just before. He exhaled a bit before he began walking again through the extremely tall buishes.</p><p>He made it to a isolated area and inside the small shack. It being decked out in old artifacts and newspapers of his parents. Even some passed down stuff from his and his twins youth. This was his happy place. He turned on the small lantern above, a golden glow lighten up the room better. He smiled softly at the room before he walked to a small case. Where he has two very special items in it. A monical and a choker with a gear on it.</p><p>He unlocked the case and took the choker out. Knowing very well if he puts this on Acronix now, the thing will go straight back to him. "Its a risk im taking... if I can control myself long enough...i could get him to cyrus and get them both out before it has a chance.." he talked to himself pratically. "My little brother loves him...i can't take that away from him...but i can't let cyrus borg take my brother away from me...am I really ready...to let him go like this..?" He trailed off.</p><p>Tears pricked his eyes, his lip quivered. He bit his lip and shook his head. Closing the case and locking it. He took a good look around the room, before he smiled faintly for a brief moment. He turned on his heals and walked out. Closing the wooden door behind him. He snuck to the holding cells, which thankfully Acronix was not around. Must be still looking for him in the bushes. He went inside, to his luck, cyrus was there behind bars.</p><p>"You! W-what are you doing here?! Did you brainwash Acronix to take me here?!" Cyrus already argued. Krux didnt want to listen to this. "Shut up borg. One thing you need to know is that is not my little brother, there's this corruption called TC [time corruption for short], which is a being that you cannot fuck around with. I got no time to get into detail-" krux was nearly interupted by borg before he gave him a sharp glare.</p><p>"No, let me speak! I have our mothers necklace to control the thing. But it will come back to me in no time. You have to get Acronix and yourself out of here before it notices you two are gone. I don't want you two lingering around here any longer after I get this on him. Don't come back for me." He strictly instructed. Cyrus had no idea what to say now, but he nodded. Krux opened the door to the cell with ease from a picklock.</p><p>"No wonder why my brother likes you..." Cyrus barely even heard what krux said. Now looking at him shocked. "He...still likes me..?" He muttered. Krux looked at him with a raised brow before he sighed. He tossed a small box to Cyrus, but never stayed around to see the reaction.</p><p>It was time for TC to leave Acronix...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>